Shadows's Wanderer
by Raihue
Summary: A pesar de que la guerra terminó, Sasuke no puede regresar a la aldea como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada. El Uchiha se convierte en un viajante, aliado de la Hoja, que en algunas ocasiones se acerca a visitar a sus amigos... pero cada vez que la ve, marcharse nuevamente se convierte en una tarea difícil de realizar. Sin notarlo, ella convertirá Konoha otra vez en su hogar. (SS/NH)
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo. _

* * *

><p>Suspiró una vez más, mirando detenidamente la pila de informes que Shikamaru había dejado sobre su escritorio por segunda vez esa semana… cuando de niño se imaginaba a sí mismo como líder de la aldea, sin duda no pensaba en eso. Cuando no eran las graduaciones de la academia ninja, era la nueva formación de grupos y cuando se terminaba eso debía comenzar a supervisar los exámenes chunin, los jounin, y para ser el héroe que había se había imaginado, recorriendo los países en busca de rivales y aventuras, ya no le quedaba tiempo en su rutina… porque ahora tenía una.<p>

-Pasa. -alzó la voz para hacerle escuchar a quién estaba a punto de chocar su puño contra la puerta, evitando así el sonido que durante días ocupados como ese lograba agobiarlo más de la cuenta. -¿Qué sucede, Hinata-Chan?

Sus ojos azules le mostraron curiosidad y ternura, mientras ella sólo miraba los papeles amontonados a su lado. Luego dirigió su vista hacia él con expresión preocupada. Él entendió de inmediato.

-No te preocupes. -sonrió de inmediato para tranquilizarla. -Es sólo un poco de papeleo, estoy bien. Me aseguraré de terminarlo pronto para no llegar tarde.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Puedo quedarme a ayudarte, si eso es lo que deseas Naruto-Kun? -su voz era dulce y pausada, casi una melodía de amor, pero sus ojos brillaban con toda su determinación enfocada en ayudar.

-No, hoy tienes muchas cosas de que preocuparte… déjame esto a mi, en cuanto termine iré por ti. -sonrió. -Debes ponerte muy guapa para esta noche. -le guiñó un ojo, haciéndola estremecer, y luego bajó su vista nuevamente a su trabajo mientras ella suspiraba un saludo casi inaudible y desaparecía de allí.

Sus obligaciones ese día no terminaban junto con el horario de oficina, iban mucho más allá, y si la dejaba quedarse a su alrededor revisando los papeles a su lado, moviéndose gentilmente por la oficina, sonriéndole tímidamente…

-Maldición. -musitó. Con sólo imaginarla se arrepentía de haber hecho que se marchara, lo único que quería era desconcentrarse de todo y fijar su mundo en ella hasta que apareciera otro amanecer.

Sonrió agradecido cuando alguien más apareció para distraerlo.

-¿No piensas entrar? -saludó, girando su vista hacia la ventana abierta. -Tenía dudas de que vinieses, para ser sincero creí que ni siquiera recibirías mi mensaje… -su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más y sus ojos brillaron con una complicidad nostálgica. -Bienvenido a Konoha, Sasuke.

El otro no contestó, sólo esbozó una mueca parecida a media sonrisa. Y luego desvió su atención a los trámites sobre la mesa, haciendo que su gesto se convirtiera en una ronca risa burlona.

-Al parecer nadie se acostumbra a verme así. -aceptó, recordando la reciente visita de Hinata. -...ni siquiera yo. -admitió. -pero si me ayudas.. -sus ojos se delinearon en un gesto malévolo. -vamos, Sasuke… podríamos terminar con todo esto en unos pocos segundos con tu sharyn…

-Ni lo sueñes. -cortó con gesto serio, aunque estuviera divirtiéndose a costillas de su amigo. -Ese es su trabajo, _Hokague_-_**Sama.**_

-Así que aún eres esa clase de idiota eh… -se quejó ante la clara burla de su amigo. -¡Bien! Sólo asegúrate de no llegar tarde hoy. Supongo que para eso has venido, además… espero que traigas algún bonito regalo para mi futura esposa desde los confines de este mundo. -avisó serio. -Quiero que sea el mejor día de su vida.

-Con un idiota como tú pidiendo su mano, ¿Qué podría salir mal, eh? -se giró hacia la ventana y apoyó un pie sobre ella listo para saltar de allí. -_No vine hasta aquí por eso…_ -advirtió antes de desaparecer.

-No, claro que no. -Naruto sonrió cuando se encontró solo. -Cada vez la visitas más seguido, si sigues así…

Borró la mueca de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que la visita de su futura prometida y la aparición de su nómada amigo, el tiempo se le había acortado sin avanzar ni un ápice en las tareas de la oficina. Debía apurarse, no quería dejar plantada a la heredera del Clan Hyüga en la reunión formal de compromiso.


	2. Regreso a la aldea de la hoja

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.  
>Shadows's Wanderer by Raihue.<br>Dedicado a Jadiemeprivert.  
>Gracias por tu apoyo.<p>Capítulo 01: Regreso a la aldea de la hoja.

Sakura acababa de terminar las curaciones a un paciente cuando las enfermeras entraron con el pequeño carro de metal que transportaba los almuerzos. Ella sonrió satisfecha al comprobar que el joven podía moverse cómodamente con su vendaje, muchas veces advertía que excedía la tensión en las vendas sin darse cuenta; Naruto y Sai solían quejarse de eso. A pesar de todo, ellos solían mostrarse contentos cuando era ella quien se ocupaba de curar sus heridas. A sus amigos nunca les faltaban sonrisas -pensó nostálgica, cruzándose por su mente un único rostro al que nunca había visto sonreír con verdadera alegría-.

Hacía meses que no lo veía, pero en su mente estaba tan nítido que podría dibujar cada detalle sin problema. Dolía tanto cada partida, que en los pocos momentos juntos que compartían se aseguraba de absorber hasta la más minúscula virtud o defecto del Uchiha para guardarlo en su memoria, con un miedo inminente de no volver a saber de él.

-Podría ser peor. -se reconfortó a sí misma, pensando en las épocas en las que él transitó diferentes caminos como desertor de la hoja, y hasta enemigo de la misma.

Ahora al menos lo veía con cierta regularidad, en el último año había venido varias veces más de lo normal, siempre con heridas para curar. Como un halcón, imponente, bello y receloso, que busca un lugar pacífico donde recuperar las fuerzas para volver a alzar su vuelo. Y ese lugar desde las últimas visitas, había sido la casa de Sakura.

-Su amiga Ino me pidió que le informe que ella cubrirá la sala para que pueda ir a almorzar tranquila. -avisó amablemente la enfermera, poniendo una mano en su hombro para alejarla de sus cavilaciones.

-Eh, qué raro… -sonrió. -Estará planeando pedirme algún favor. -razonó en voz baja, antes de despedirse afable y salir de allí.

No le vendría nada mal un descanso, la comida de la cafetería estaba bien pero extrañaba la calidez de su hogar, la tranquilidad de no escuchar a cientos de personas hablar al mismo tiempo, a la hora de la comida, era impagable. Además, Noir agradecería que su ama compartiera tiempo con él de vez en cuando.

Aprovechó algunos comercios que aún no habían cerrado para comprar sus vegetales, no recordaba realmente cuando había sido la última vez que había comido en su casa así que quizás no tuviese ni siquiera un pote de arroz. El pensamiento le hizo tomar un paquete y tirarlo distraídamente en la canasta del negocio que poco a poco había llenado. Ya tenía más que suficiente.

-Disfrute de su almuerzo, Sakura-San. -saludó amablemente el anciano que atendía, y colocó un dulce en la bolsas antes de dárselas.

-Gracias. -sonrió. -Espero que su esposa ya se encuentre mejor.

Él asintió lentamente con una sonrisa. Los había atendido una semana antes, ambos estaban resfriados, nada serio para él pero la mujer había desarrollado un comienzo de neumonía. Eran gente bastante mayor, y a Sakura le enternecía demasiado ver cuánto se querían a pesar de los muchos años que seguramente llevaban compartiendo juntos.

-Regresaré a verla mañana por la tarde -avisó antes de salir del lugar.

**¿Cuándo habría sido la última vez que ellos se habían sentido solos? **

_En lo profundo de su corazón, sabía tristemente cuánto los envidiaba. _

Había una clase de soledad que la amistad de Naruto, el compañerismo de Sai o el apoyo de los senseis no podían aliviar. Desde la llegada de la paz, casi tres años atrás, todos se habían propuesto regresar a una normalidad agradable, esa tan característica de las buenas eras, pero no para todos el avance resultaba tan rápido o agradable. Para Sakura, cada paso hacia adelante significaba perder sentimientos muy valiosos que había conseguido proteger a través de los años. Y no sabía aún qué tan dispuesta estaba a renunciar a ello. A él.

-A este paso… -suspiró. -...seré sin dudas la solterona de las fiestas, tal y como lo juró Ino.

Reacomodó las bolsas de papel entre sus manos, sonriendo sin alegría, al recordar como su amiga le había hecho la "danza de la victoria" meses atrás, al encontrar pareja antes que ella. Un baile grosero, poco atractivo y sin atisbos de coordinación que había sido el espontáneo resultado de una rubia casi borracha y demasiado feliz. Sólo lamentaba el gran lío en el que el pobre Kiba estaba metiéndose, ahora conocería como se veían las brujas en la vida real… él había resultado ser un chico muy amable, que ingenuamente había caído en las garras de seducción de Ino, quien hasta el momento no le había dado ni el más mínimo indicio del bravísimo humor que la caracterizaba. Dramática, peligrosa y chillona… pero incluso así, había encontrado alguien que la quería y a quién querer.

Resultó demasiado fácil para ella, Sakura ni siquiera podía imaginarse a sí misma mirando a otro de la misma manera en la que se fijaba en Sasuke, ni sintiendo aquel estremecimiento involuntario que parecía electrizar cada fibra de su piel cada vez que el moreno estaba suficientemente cerca de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

Al entrar torpemente a su departamento, cargando las dos bolsas llenas de alimento, decidió dejar atrás todos esos pensamientos que opacaban la tranquilidad de su hogar. Le extrañó no sentir la cabeza de su gato acariciando dulcemente su pierna, por lo general, él sabía de su llegada incluso antes de que ella terminase de subir las escaleras y acudía a buscarla antes de que terminase de girar la llave en la puerta.

-¿Noir? Te sugiero que no estés durmiendo en mi armario… -advirtió, empujando la puerta con el trasero y dejando caer la llave a un costado. -¡Te traje pescado fresco! -siseó felizmente, intentando seducir al felino para que apareciera mientras se dirigía a la cocina con ambas bolsas.

-Preferiría arroz con vegetales.

La voz masculina la asaltó como un látigo de fuego en la oscuridad, haciendo que su sangre hirviera y se arremolinase en sus mejillas. No pudo evitar dejar caer una de las bolsas, pero antes de que todo se esparciera por el piso pudo sentir como él la sujetaba con una mano presionándola contra ella para poder sostenerla mientras dejaba al gato que había estado sosteniendo momentos antes para poder tomar los víveres. Noir permaneció a su lado, restregando su lomo contra la pierna de su ama en un gesto de cariño y Sasuke ahí, todavía acuclillado, con la bolsa entre sus brazos.

-¡Sasuke-Kun! -sus ojos brillaron felizmente, y él relajó su gesto.

-Sakura. -saludó él sin más, irguiéndose y tomando la otra bolsa de entre las manos de la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -inquirió, demasiado feliz siquiera para acordarse de qué día era ese.

-El compromiso de Naruto.

Lo escuchó responder desde la cocina, ella se había quedado en el mismo lugar y él lo notó cuando regresó a la sala ya sin los alimentos. Hacía mucho que no la veía, sus facciones eran cada día más femeninas si es que eso era posible, sus ojos cada vez más vibrantes -aunque sólo lo fuesen para él, ya que no volvían a refulgir de la misma manera cuando él se marchaba- pero ahora juraría verla un poco más alta… desvió su mirada a sus pies y encontró la razón en unos pequeños tacones. Su vestimenta también era diferente, un pantalón oscuro ceñido a su esbelta figura y un delicado abrigo rosado que hacía juego con su cabello. Trató de no preguntarse a sí mismo si habría alguien nuevo en la vida de la joven, alguien capaz de hacerla verse así, tan hermosa y llena de vida… pero no lo logró. Y no le gustó tampoco pensarlo.

-Te ves bien. -musitó acercándose. Ella le regaló otra sonrisa. Notó el colgante que llevaba en el cuello, un pequeño círculo de plata, y lo rozó levemente con los dedos preguntándose si tendría algún significado. Ella se estremeció, moviendo sus cabellos que parecían estar más suaves y un poco más cortos. La paz en Konoha le había dado tiempo a Sakura para florecer nuevamente -pensó Sasuke, recordando que durante la época en que aún lo perseguían en medio de engaños y disputas, ella definitivamente se veía más masculina. No dijo nada, no tenía derecho a preguntarle ni tampoco quería darle a entender nada que no fuese verdad. Ella era muy dulce, lo sabía, cualquier gesto era suficiente para reforzar su amor.

-¿Estás herido? -levantó su mano algo dubitativa y recorrió el vendaje de su cabeza con la yema de los dedos.

-No. -avisó, tomando su mano y apartándola rápidamente. Aquella sensación había sido agradable, tanto como la de su pequeña mano caliente bajo la suya -se dijo antes de soltarla del todo-.

-¿Entonces por qué...?

-En algunos lugares, si no cubres un poco tu cabeza el sol podría matarte… -le explicó. -...¿Qué tanto han mejorado tus habilidades? -preguntó cuando encontró a Saukra recorriéndolo intensamente con la mirada.

Ella levantó la vista plenamente sonrojada.

-Kakashi-sensei ha estado hablando con Tsunade sobre hacerme un examen para entrar a la unidad médica de los jounin, Naruto parece estar de acuerdo pero yo no…

-Hablaba de tus habilidades gastronómicas. -le cortó con una mueca burlona. -Lo demás ya lo sé, el inútil de Naruto consigue rastrearme bastante seguido para mandar cartas sobre cómo va todo.

-Ah… -dejó de mirarlo cuando se dió cuenta de que quizás estaba molesto porque Naruto aún insistiese de esa manera en mantenerlo al tanto sobre ella. Había increpado a Sasuke en más de una oportunidad, por diferentes motivos, algunas veces para que aceptara los supuestos sentimientos que el Hokague creía que su amigo tenía escondidos en algún lado, otras para que se preocupase más por ella. Lo cierto es que Sasuke no la trataba para nada mal, pero ya seguramente debería sentirse hastiado de que lo enfrentasen de esa manera. Deseaba con todo su corazón que Naruto dejase de hacerlo, la hacía sentir tan estúpida…

-Cocinaré yo. -avisó luego de que ella escondiera su mirada una vez más.

-No, Sasuke-Kun, no es necesario. -se apartó de él y alzó al gato que aún jugueteaba a sus pies. -Pondré a cocinar las verdudas mientras preparo la comida de Noir, tu sólo relájate, debes haber viajado mucho. -Le señaló el sofá, como si él no hubiese estado allí antes, durmiendo con el gato mientras esperaba que llegara la dueña de casa; como si no durmiese ahí cada vez que venía de visita a la aldea.

Por alguna razón se veía extraña, de repente, cansada y algo avergonzada. Él no hizo caso, ya había descansado toda la mañana, la siguió hasta la cocina y miró atentamente como preparaba todo. Si le incomodaba su mirada no lo demostró, pero tampoco intentó comenzar ningún tema de conversación como lo habría hecho veces pasadas.

-Lamento causarte esos problemas. -dijo ella por fin, cuando se volvió inevitable notar cuán incómoda era la situación. Lo veía en contadas ocasiones, no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo embullida en un absurdo silencio. -Le he dicho a Naruto que te deje en paz, y me lo prometió -recordó enfadada. -pero sigue haciéndolo a escondidas… hablaré de nuevo con él. -aseguró, mientras acercaba le acercaba una pequeña cuchara para que probase el estofado.

El no la tomó, sólo se inclinó levemente con los brazos cruzados y sorbió el poco líquido que le ofrecía ella. Notó como se sonrojaba, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a que cualquier acción cotidiana la pusiera de esa forma, no dijo nada. No podría decirle cuan aliviado se sentía cuando recibia noticias suyas, diciéndole que todo marchaba bien. Si le pasara algo malo y Naruto no se lo hiciese saber, ese sí sería motivo para sentirse enfadado.

-¿Y bien ? -espetó ella, alzando las cejas expectante.

El cerró los ojos para no dejar escapar una mueca divertida, se apoyó nuevamente contra la pared y cuando recobró la compostura respondió:

-Corrige la sal.

La escuchó farfullar enojada, la sal era su peor debilidad en la cocina. Por lo general tendía a ponerla de menos.

-¿No vas a contarme los increíbles lugares que has descubierto? -preguntó con sincera curiosidad, mientras condimentaba nuevamente el estofado y revolvía enérgicamente el arroz.

No abrió los ojos, no hizo falta para notar que el interés de ella era genuino. A Sakura le hacia mucha ilusión escuchar sus historias sobre paisajes lejanos y culturas diferentes, Le preguntaba hasta el más mínimo detalle, especialmente si descubría que se había reunido con alguna aldea antigua que pudiese tener algún conocimiento médico interesante. A veces se preguntaba si ella realmente era feliz en la aldea que la había visto nacer, pero que parecía ya no reconocerla. Había cambiado tanto, que la nueva Sakura parecía quedarle grande a Konoha... por muy bien reconstruida que estuviese ésta, en épocas de paz Sakura seguramente se pasaba la vida haciendo poco más que curaciones básicas y operaciones de rutina.

Así que luego de comer, mientras ella servía dos tazas de un té que él mismo le había traído desde una recóndita aldea del país de la nieve, donde lo único que necesitaban para pasar el invierno era un trago de té que les calentara el estómago, decidió hacerla feliz de la única manera que conocía posible y relatarle con lujo de detalles cada recorrido, contratiempo y curiosidad que hubiese encontrado en su camino en los últimos tres meses.

-¿Con fuego? -preguntó de repente.

Sasuke pudo ver el respingo que dió al escuchar como habia sido quemado, sin ninguna clase de anestesia, para esterilizar una herida. Por su expresión podía ver que le indignaba la idea de que alguien le causara un daño completamente innecesario, y tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa. Se preguntó porqué lo hacía, preocuparse por él al fin y al cabo resultaba dañino para ella.

-En algunas tribus ni siquiera existe el jabón, Sakura. -habló pausado, con un tono ronco que evidenciaba que tenía sueño a pesar de haberse pasado casi toda la mañana durmiendo en el sofá.

-Bien, pero esa no es excusa, deberías haberles informado, resistirte al menos…

-Estaba cansado, herido y la verdad… -mentiría, recordaba perfectamente el dolor y el improperio que había aullado cuando le quemaron una herida en carne viva. -...no fue tan malo.

Se levantó parte de su remera casualmente y le dió a conocer donde la cicatriz estaba, pero era casi invisible. Ella posó tiernamente su mano ahí, cerca de sus costillas, con una expresión preocupada a pesar de que todo aquello hubiese pasado casi dos meses atrás. El contacto lo perturbó, la piel de Sakura era cálida y suave, pero esta vez decidió no apartarla.

-La próxima vez diles que si te hacen daño, iré en persona a patearles el trasero. -bufó ella levantándose del sofá con la punta de sus dedos ardiendo bajo el recuerdo del fresco contacto con Sasuke. -Iré a prepararme, te avisaré cuando termine así puedes bañarte también. Duerme mientras tanto, Noir extrañó a su compañero de cuarto. -avisó con calma, perdiéndose tras el pasillo que la llevaría a su habitación.

-Estoy seguro de que no eres el único. -masculló Sasuke, acomodándose para compartir el sillón con el gato.

Cuando se quedaba así, quieto y en silencio, rodeado por todo lo que Sakura representaba, sus colores, sus aromas, su voz canturreando en otra habitación, los pequeños detalles que colocaba sobre las estanterías que colgaban en la pared, la textura de las fundas de los almohadones que seguramente ella misma tejía en su tiempo libre… podía imaginarse allí para siempre. Incluso se había acostumbrado a aquel animal que ronroneaba a su lado, que desde la primera vez que Sakura le ofreció su sofá para evitar los malos recuerdos de la antigua residencia Uchiha, lo había aceptado como si fuese un amo más. Con todo el cariño característico de aquel gracioso animal que Sakura había adoptado durante su primera ausencia luego de la guerra.

Se acomodó sobre su costado y trató de ignorar el aterrador hecho de cuánto lo reconfortaba aquella limitada realidad, así debía sentirse Sakura cuando le hablaba de todos esos lugares que ella deseaba conocer. Acogida en un mundo diferente, uno pequeño y propio, donde no había de qué preocuparse.

-Ya puedes usar la tina, Saske-Kun… -avisó, acercándose a él con una toalla sobre los hombros para evitar que su cabello húmedo goteara sobre el parqué. Él estaba dormido, ligeamente flexionado y con la misma expresión pacífica del felino que descansaba junto a él. Se veía joven. A salvo. _**Hermoso.**_

Mordió su labio inferior hasta causarse un diminuto corte, al realizar que había dicho lo último en voz baja. No podía dejar que él viese cuánto lo seguía queriendo, seguramente eso causaría que se alejase de su vida cada vez más. Pero seguía durmiendo -se alivió Sakura, al agacharse a su lado a comprobarlo-. Y sí, no tenía dudas, se veía hermoso.

Acomodó un mechón que escapaba del vendaje sobre su frente, para poder ver su pálido rostro una vez más… sin saber cuándo se iría ni cuándo volvería a verlo. La caricia lo despertó, su cuerpo seguía tan relajado y su respiración tan pausada que no fue hasta que se reencontró con la intensidad de sus ojos que Sakura se dio cuenta de que él estaba mirándola fijamente. Quitó su mano de inmediato pidiendo disculpas, e intentó ponerse de pie rápidamente para salir lo antes posible de aquella incómoda situación -había sido atrapada mirándolo a escondidas y no podría sentirse más avergonzada-, pero él se lo impidió tomándola del antebrazo.

Utilizó su mano libre para extenderla hacia ella, tomando la punta de la toalla que reposaba sobre sus hombros y limpiando las lágrimas que habían cubierto la mejilla de la chica. Ella se sorprendió, no por el roce sino porque no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había comenzado a llorar. Sí supo fabricar una sonrisa rápida, y culpar a su cabello húmedo para no incomodarlo. Una gorda mentira que Sasuke no creyó.

-¿También tu cabello cortó tu labio? -inquirió cuando se pusieron en pie, posándose a su lado y limpiando con su pulgar el pequeño rastro de sangre.

Ella se alejó y tocó su labio donde el contacto todavía ardía, sonrió nuevamente y asintió en broma. No se atrevía a hablar, sospechaba que por alguna razón su voz estaba quebrada. No sabía cuánto había anhelado esa cercanía, hasta que lo había visto plácidamente dormido sobre su sillón, haciéndole pensar que quizás él podría ser feliz de alguna manera a su lado.

-Si ya terminaste, usaré tu baño. -avisó.

Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Bien. -se acercó nuevamente a pesar de que sabía que el contacto anterior la había perturbado, y tomó un mechón de su cabello que había comenzado secar lentamente. -Intenta mantenerte viva hasta que regrese. -bromeó, colocando el mechón tras la oreja de ella y encaminándose por el pasillo que daba a la habitación de ella, donde estaba el único baño de la casa.

Ella dejó escapar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo desde que él se acercó a tocar su labio, por un segundo había pensado que iba a besarla, le sorprendió que no hubiera estado preparada si así hubiese sido, sus piernas le temblaban y seguramente se habría desmayado ahí mismo o habría salido huyendo.

-Maldición… ya no eres una niña, Sakura. -se regañó inaudible.

_Pero él tampoco lo es._ -se respondió también.

Estaba demasiado conciente de lo generosa que había sido la masculinidad en Sasuke con el paso de los años, Naruto seguía pareciéndose y comportándose como un chiquillo, pero su amigo tenía en su mirada la experiencia de vidas pasadas, de tribus que queman heridas, de dioses que no tienen nombre y paisajes que nadie más que esos ojos han visto. Y eso le atraía tanto que casi parecía un sentimiento completamente diferente al que la había unido a Sasuke la primera vez.

Era emocionante, una sensación vertiginosa que hacía palpitar el equilibrio entre querer conocerlo cada vez más y caer en el círculo vicioso del dolor que le causaba ese redescubrimiento a la hora de despedirse.

Tomó la toalla y la frotó descontroladamente en su cabeza, exhalando un gemido de frustración y tirándola sobre el sofá. Noir se quejó al verse cubierto por algo frío, sacudiéndose de inmediato para quitársela de encima y mirando con ojos confundidos a la mujer que permanecía frente a él. Ella le acarició la cabeza a modo de disculpa y decidió que, por ese día, ya no debía pensar más en Sasuke. Si todo salía bien, tanto Hinata como Naruto le habían pedido que fuese la madrina de bodas, así que debía presentarse esa noche con una impecable sonrisa para brindarles todo el apoyo posible en el día de su compromiso.

Gracias por leer. 


	3. Distancia

J-E-wally, Mary-animeangel, inesUhiha, Sasucakes95, Just-Hatsumi, Sakuritah, Kass-Otaku Dee Uchiha'Dragneel, yomii20, Tathuhime, Itzumi, , , Hiyoko-sama, endy, lums y por supuesto a los dos anónimos que se tomaron un minuto para dejarme su lindo review.

↑ Es un resumen de las adorables personitas que me hicieron feliz con sus opiniones en los fanfics que publiqué hasta el momento. **GRACIAS**.

* * *

><p><em>Este capítulo fue un dolor de cabeza, espero que les guste.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.<strong>

**Fanfic by Raihue.**

_Shadows's Wanderer:_ **Distancia**.

-¿Cómo me veo?

La chica giró hacia él y rió tiernamente, la corbata estaba torcida y la camisa fuera del pantalón.

-Muy elegante. -disimuló, y acercándose con cariño arregló los detalles.

Él se dejó, sonreía como un niño pequeño. No cabía en un cuerpo tanta felicidad, ni siquiera en uno tan grande como para contener un bijuu.

-Tienes mucha suerte. -le advirtió.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

-He escuchado rumores, dicen por ahí que a tu compromiso vendrá alguien muy importante… -la vio alzar las cejas con una mueca de sorpresa inocente. -...el más poderoso, y guapo -se atrevió a decir- Hokage de todos los tiempos estará allí.

-Ah, sí. -ella también sonrió. -Me habían comentado que vendría Gaara-Sama.

El no rió, le tomó por sorpresa unos segundos. Ella sí.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! -gritó abrazándola fuertemente por la cintura para que no encontrase ningún escape. La escuchó reír sin descanso. -Creo que le retiraré la invitación a ese traidor presumido antes de que mi novia cambie de parecer…

Las carcajadas de ella le llenaron su corazón de felicidad, se revolvía hacia todos lados dentro de su abrazo haciendo que sus azulados cabellos bailaran en cascada sobre los dos. Su sonrisa era pura y sus ojos brillantes. No podía amarla más, como tampoco podría esperar un día más para oficializar aquel compromiso. Estaba perdido, y felizmente lo estaría para toda la vida. Se había enamorado como nunca antes.

-¡N-Naruto! -reprochó Hinata sin dejar de sonreír, cuando éste comenzó a revolver sus cabellos recién lavados enredándolos por completo.

-Oh, lo siento princesa pero has sido tú la que ha empezado la guerra. -le advirtió. -Estarás tan despeinada que cualquier otro hombre que te vea saldrá huyendo. -aclaró con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Y tú? -dijo ella, mirándolo tímidamente a los ojos. Tenía el pelo revuelto y las mejillas arreboladas, sus ojos perlados lo miraban expectantes llenos de ternura.

-Yo no podría huir de ti. -le sonrió. -No existe ni existirá ningún lugar donde pueda esconderme de estos sentimientos… -besó su mejilla haciéndola sonreír. -Estaré a tu lado para siempre Hinata, y la próxima vez -dijo volviéndose serio. -Seré yo quien te proteja.

Nunca podría olvidar la sorpresa que sintió al verla aquella vez en la batalla, la calidez que lo inundó cuando escuchó que lo amaba, y el terror que le quitó el aliento al verla caer al suelo llena de sangre. Se había prometido a sí mismo que eso jamás sucedería de nuevo.

-Te ayudaré cada vez que me necesites. -ella no dio pie a réplicas. -Quizás no sea tan fuerte como tú… -aceptó dubitativa. -...pero siempre haré mi mejor esfuerzo. -sonrió. -Después de todo, ese es nuestro camino ninja.

-¡Claro que sí! -dijo contento. -Ya casi es hora… -ella asintió nerviosa. -No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Después de todo, soy el Hokage -le guiñó el ojo. -Si no me da tu mano, te secuestraré y me casaré contigo… por el bien de la aldea. -dijo lanzándole otro guiño, esta vez acompañado de una iluminada sonrisa, mientras ella sólo se dedicaba a reír y acomodar nuevamente su cabello.

-No es eso. -comenzó. -Es que habrá tanta gente… -le explicó.

-Claro que la habrá. -él se encogió de hombros. -Me convertí en Hokage, salve al mundo y como si todo fuese poco… también conquiste a la muchacha más bonita de la aldea. Sería cruel -hizo un exagerado gesto- no poder fanfarronear al respecto.

Él nunca se cansaba de bromear, ella no paraba de reír. El llamado a la puerta fue lo único que los detuvo. Se separó de Hinata con reticencia, no sin antes depositarle un beso en la mejilla que la hizo sonrojar. Estaban en la residencia Hyüga, así que antes de que llegara a la entrada uno de los empleados había hecho pasar a las visitas.

-Ah, que alivio. -dijo sonriente. -Pensé que traerías el horrible traje que te vi por la mañana… -exclamó extendiéndole la mano a su amigo, que ahora vestía un traje negro haciendo juego con sus cabellos morenos. Se había quitado lo que sea que haya llevado en la cabeza antes, y podía notar que su cabello era un poco más largo de lo que acostumbraba.

-Yo pienso lo mismo. -masculló mirando al rubio y sonriendo maliciosamente. -Aunque a ti no hay nada que te quede bien. -se encogió de hombros con indiferencia mientras su amigo explotaba en cólera, refunfuñando algo sobre ser el Hokage más guapo y poderoso de la historia.

-Te ves muy bien, Sakura. -dijo al fin cuando se calmó. -Quizás le encuentre hoy un candidato digno de su belleza… -masculló, mientras la veía alejarse hacia donde estaba Hinata y abrazarla fuertemente. -¿Tú qué opinas? -le preguntó a su amigo, ya que la chica ni siquiera había escuchado el comentario.

Sasuke no respondió de inmediato, su mandíbula estaba tensa y tuvo que tomarse unos segundos antes de sonreír con arrogante despreocupación.

-Sería mejor que ella se ocupe de sus propios asuntos. -se encogió de hombros.

-Lo sé, pero es terca y tú lo sabes. -imitó el gesto de su amigo con aire despreocupado. -No estaría mal darle un pequeño empujoncito, ahora que soy Hokage… -sus ojos brillaron con malicia y se achicaron en una mueca extraña.

-Sigues siendo el mismo idiota. -se quejó sin ocultar el enfado. -Ella no necesita a un estúpido Hokage entrometiendose en sus asuntos, ya como amigo eres lo suficientemente insoportable.

-Insoportable es el dolor, la soledad… -Naruto sonrió con tristeza. -Seré entrometido y estúpido Sasuke, pero haré lo que esté a mi alcance para guiarla hacia la felicidad… y si no puede ser a tu lado, me encargaré de encontrar a alguien más a quien pueda amar -aseveró- aunque me pase la vida buscándolo.

No pudo responderle nada, aunque hubiese querido no habría tenido nada para decir. Naruto, como pocas veces, estaba en lo correcto. La soledad era dolorosa, y seguramente ella se sentía muy sola ahora que todos sus amigos seguían adelante con sus vidas. Tenía derecho a ser feliz.

-¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke-Kun! -ella regresó al recibidor con sus ojos radiantes de alegría al notar que ellos no habían entrado. -Vamos, ¿Qué están esperando? Tus invitados comenzarán a llegar. -le advirtió al rubio, antes de marcharse nuevamente con un correteo apurado.

Se sintió egoísta, cuando la miraba detenidamente deseaba que ella pudiese soportar en el mismo lugar para siempre. Imaginarla con alguien más le revolvía las entrañas y hacía subir un amargo sabor por su garganta.

-Algún día regresarás y ella ya no estará esperándote. -le advirtió Naruto.

Sintió como posaba una mano sobre su hombro y apretaba levemente. Lo miró y sorpresivamente encontró en su rostro una gran sonrisa y ojos brillantes.

-Pero no será hoy, Sasuke Uchiha. Puedes respirar.

Le dió una palmada en la espalda y caminó guiándose por las risueñas voces que llegaban del otro lado del pasillo. Ambas jóvenes acomodaban los últimos arreglos florales que la familia Yamanaka acababa de mandar.

-¡Todo está listo! -el rostro de Hinata se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-¡Y se ve perfecto! -Sakura también estaba muy animada. Acarició las flores blancas que había mandado Ino y sonrió aun más. Eran hermosas.

-Jazmín. -dijo el Uchiha en voz baja, y vio como ella alzaba la vista hacia él. Sus ojos siempre irradiaban amor, y por primera vez se preguntó cómo sería cuando ya no lo mirase de esa manera. Algún día iba a suceder. -Hay muchos tipos, pero la mayoría se caracteriza por ser así… blancos y aromáticos. -explicó. Ella robó uno y lo acercó a su nariz, la vio arrugar una mueca y luego sonreír. Los pétalos le habían hecho cosquillas. -Hay una leyenda… -se detuvo sin saber si era oportuno hablar allí, pronto llegarían invitados de toda clase de lugares, pero cuando miró a su alrededor lo único que vio fue a Naruto y su pareja riéndose al otro lado del salón y Sakura con sus ojos llenos de expectativa fijos en él. Suspiró derrotado. -En los pueblos más antiguos dicen que existió una mujer muy bella que vivía en el desierto, tapada con miles de velos de colores, y que cuando un príncipe se enteró fue a buscarla de inmediato ofreciéndole todo su oro y riquezas para tenerla en matrimonio.

Vio como Sakura suspiraba emocionada.

-Ella aceptó. -dijo por fin, sabiendo que eso la hacía feliz. Era tan básica -se lamentó-. -Pero una vez dentro del palacio, rodeada de paredes de oro, joyas y fortuna se sintió morir. No podía soportar el encierro, y se escapó nuevamente hacia el desierto -ella torció el gesto, sin saber si lo que él diría a continuación le gustaría. -...dicen que se adentró en el desierto, y al llegar el amanecer se despojó de todos los velos dejando su pálida piel al descubierto. Al parecer -se encogió de hombros tranquilo- el sol la convirtió en un Jazmín.

Evitó reír al ver la mueca de ella. Absoluta decepción.

-No todas las historias tienen un final feliz. -aclaró.

-Lo sé, Sasuke-Kun. -suspiró y dejó la flor en su lugar. -Tampoco todo tiene soluciones tan bonitas. -aceptó ella. -Escapar de todo lo malo y convertirse en una bella flor debe ser algo agradable… -dijo casi sin voz.

El joven intentó ignorar su comentario y con un gesto le indicó que debían ir a la mesa. Todo estaba preparado, cada silla tenía un delicado lazo blanco con el nombre de a quien correspondería ocuparla. Al Uchiha no le sorprendió en absoluto que Naruto lo hubiese ubicado junto a Sakura.

Una persona entró avisándole a Hinata que su padre estaba allí, junto a todos los demás miembros importantes de su Clan, ella asintió para que entraran al lugar y tomó la mano de su prometido apretándola levemente. De un momento a otro recibió también a los integrantes de su equipo, el resto de los compañeros de Naruto, amigos que habían invitado no paraban de llegar. El lugar se llenó rápido. Naruto a la cabeza de la mesa, Hinata a un lado y Kakashi al otro ya que era la única figura paterna con la que contaba ese día. Al lado de Hinata su padre y más allá su hermana. A un costado de Kakashi se encontraba Sakura, y al lado de ésta Sasuke custodiado por Ino que había cambiado de lugar un listón sólo para asegurarse de no perderse ni el más mínimo detalle de la situación -y Sakura sospechaba que era más bien para encontrar entre ella y Sasuke algún chisme jugoso-. Si ese era el motivo -la chica suspiró con tristeza- seguramente la rubia se encontraría tan decepcionada como ella, porque al llegar todas personas el chico se convirtió prácticamente en un extraño. No volvió a hablarle, y casi contadas veces posó su mirada en ella.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

Su sensei le habló entre susurros, haciéndole darse cuenta de cuán obvio resultaba su estado de ánimo. Se maldijo por ser tan transparente, no quería hacer que Naruto o Hinata se afligieran.

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa, evitando así que éste preguntara más. Él sonrió también, aunque estaba segura de que ya tenía sus propias deducciones… a Kakashi Hatake no se lo engañaba fácilmente.

-¿Te preocupaba que este cabeza hueca sirviese ramen en la ceremonia? -preguntó con picardía, con un hilo de voz una vez más.

No, definitivamente no la inquietaba eso porque había sido parte de la planificación de aquel evento al ser una cercana amiga de ambos novios. De todas maneras rió levemente para tranquilizar al hombre que la miraba atento.

Paró con los cuchicheos cuando Naruto se puso en pie, él había parloteado durante toda la velada haciendo bromas como si estuviese en un puesto callejero luego de una misión agotadora. Todos lo conocían, nadie se esperó nada diferete. Su prometida parecía aceptar con mucho agrado esa actitud y al resto de los Hyüga -al ser el Hokage- tampoco parecía afectarles.

-¡Bien! -se encaminó hasta quedar parado entre el asiento de la chica y su padre. Se arrodilló ante él antes de empezar a hablar con palabras rápidas que se atoraban por momentos. Todos guardaron silencio y miraron la escena con expresiones expectantes. -No sé como se hace esto. -advirtió. -Y sé que no merezco a alguien tan maravillosa como su hija, -junto sus palmas en forma de súplica- pero nada me haría más feliz que recibir su permiso para desposarla. ¡La haré feliz! ¡De veras!

El líder de los Hyüga suspiró derrotado. Su hija lo miró conteniendo el aire, por unos segundos la tensión fue arrolladora.

-Estás arrodillado frente a la persona equivocada. -le advirtió suavizando su gesto. -A menos que te quieras casar conmigo… -guiñó un ojo a Naruto, para aliviar la tensión tanto de él como de su hija.

Naruto pasó una mano por su rubia cabellera y suspiró incrédulo, en shock, acaba de hacerse realidad. Se casaría con Hinata. La miró, girándose hacia ella todavía sobre sus rodillas.

-Lo siento. Tu padre tiene razón, es a tus pies donde quiero estar. -avisó con una sonrisa que casi la hace desfallecer. Escuchó un audible suspiro que provino de Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo. Se felicitó a sí mismo, aquello quería decir que su declaración estaba resultando tan romántica como quería a pesar de no saber mucho o nada sobre romance.

Buscó torpemente un estuche en su bolsillo, Hinata ahogó un gemido de sorpresa con ambas manos al darse cuenta de que él ponía un hermoso anillo frente a ella.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo? -su sonrisa fue tan dulce como la primera vez que lo vio, y ella le respondió con la misma ternura. No pudo evitar abrazarlo fuertemente, haciéndolo tambalear. El anillo se deslizó perfectamente por su dedo y se quedó allí electrizándole la piel.

-Es hermoso. ¡Sí! -exclamó al olvidarse de responder en voz alta.-¡Claro que sí!

La tensión terminó, el silencio también. Sakura se levantó y encontró a Hinata para abrazarla, mientras ésta lloraba de felicidad. Kiba y Shino estaban en pocos segundos al lado de Naruto, además de un fuerte abrazo le dieron severas amenazas para que nunca le causara ninguna angustia a la chica. Pronto no quedó nadie en la mesa, todos se arremolinaban alrededor de los prometidos felicitándolos y haciendo todo tipo de bromas posibles. Sasuke sólo palmeó el hombro de su amigo y le dedicó una gentil reverencia con la cabeza a la joven Hyüga.

-¡Aprovechen que les di el día libre a todos ustedes! -les recordó a los gritos a todos sus amigos, una vez que los representantes del Clan de Hinata se marcharon. No eran muy afectivos, e incluso Hiashi se marchó dejándola únicamente con su hermana. -¡Tomen hasta embriagar y bailen hasta caer! -gritó deshaciendo el nudo de la corbata y arrastrando a su chica hasta el jardín donde sonaba la música. Ella rió, siguiéndole embelesada

Ino les siguió casi forzando a Kiba a dar cada paso. Shikamaru le ofreció la mano a Temari con expresión de fastidio bajo la atenta mirada del Kazekage, que no se movió en ningún momento, y Lee invitó a su compañera de equipo de la que con los años y la tragedia de la guerra se había hecho íntimo amigo. Sakura supo que era absolutamente estúpido ilusionarse con la posibilidad de que Sasuke la invitara a bailar, especialmente porque llevaba horas ignorándola por completo.

_Y aun así esperó en silencio, con una dulce sonrisa que se agotaba lentamente._

-¿Qué prefieres primero? ¿Emborracharte o bailar?

Ella se sorprendió al sentir el aliento de Kakashi pegado a su oído. La musica sonaba demasiado fuerte -se explicó a sí misma-.

-¿Ya tienes dieciocho, cierto? -intentó corroborar él.

Ella asintió, provocando un movimiento gracioso de sus cabellos recogidos en un moño alto.

-Bien, entonces elige… -sonrió tras la máscara que incluso de traje había insistido en ponerse.

Sakura se preguntó si podría conseguir emborracharlo tanto como para ver su rostro. La idea la hizo sonreír ampliamente.

-¿Usted también tomará, Kakashi-Sensei?

El asintió solemne y ella lo siguió hasta la mesa donde un ayudante de la familia rellenaba copa tras copa.

-¿Cómo calificarías tu resistencia al alcohol? -inquirió antes de depositar en sus manos la primera ronda.

-Triste. -advirtió ella. -Pero si le sirve de consuelo… -ella le guiñó un ojo. -Soy una borracha feliz.

-Igual yo. -avisó sonriente.

Sakura vio a su acompañante tomar la copa con extrema facilidad, a ella el líquido le quemaba bastante la garganta. Intentó disimularlo, beber lentamente, mirando de reojo para cerciorarse de que él estuviese tomando el doble que ella.

-¿Estás planeando algo, Sakura Haruno? -la voz de él ya comenzaba a sonar ronca.

-Nada en absoluto. -dijo ella con falsa modestia y una gran sonrisa, mientras negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-¿Suficientemente borracha para bailar? -le preguntó esta vez, luego de haberse tomado él varias copas y ella algunas menos.

Ella asintió.

Con movimientos calculados se las ingenió para hacer toda clase de movimientos que le permitieran acercarse a su máscara, pero sólo logro pisotearlo y casi tropezar sobre él. Siguió intentando, y al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba Naruto rió y trató de ayudarla empujándolo cada vez que pasaba cerca de ellos.

-No estás para nada ebrio, Sensei. -le recriminó ell,a luego de un rato, al sentirse estafada. Estaba demasiado mareada para continuar con los vanos intentos de triunfar en aquella tarea.

-Soy un borracho feliz, pero no me embriago fácilmente. -sonrió.

-Algún día veré tu rostro, Kakashi-Sensei. -le advirtió.

El rió sin darle crédito.

-Haré un decreto al respecto. -avisó Naruto acercándoseles sonriente. -¡Lo haré! -exclamó divertido, al imaginarse la situación en su cabeza.

-Eres un Hokage insoportable. -la voz de Sasuke sonó detrás de ellos, la música ya había terminado y el festejo pronto también lo haría. Él había permanecido a un costado, intercambiando algunas palabras con Gaara. Mirando de reojo como su compañera se movía por todos lados con su sensei, haciendo incansables intentos de deslizar la tela que cubría parte de su rostro y fallando en cada uno de ellos. Riéndose como nunca la había escuchado reír. Tampoco nunca la había visto tomar -se sorprendió-.

-Al menos soy Hokage -fanfarroneó el otro. -Tú sólo eres insoportable.

A Sakura se le escapó una carcajada sincera. El alcohol la volvía demasiado honesta.

-Pero gracias por el regalo. Hinata ha quedado fascinada… -admitió con reticencia.

-¿Qué le has traído? -preguntó Sakura con curiosidad en los ojos.

Él no contestó, y ella recordó que durante toda la velada la había tratado como si no la conociera. No pudo ocultar por unos segundos como le afectaba aquello, tiempo suficiente para que Naruto y Kakashi arrugaran el ceño. Luego la luz de su sonrisa volvió a apaciguarlos.

-Iré a averiguar. -dijo guiñándoles un ojo y corriendo hacia Hinata que retocaba el cabello de su hermana pequeña que se había despeinado un poco.

-Oye, qué demonios pasa contigo. Deja de hacerla sufrir…

Sasuke no habló.

-Duermes en su sillón, te bañas en su ducha, compartes su mesa… ¿Y te da verguenza que te pesquen hablando con ella en una reunión? -se quejó su sensei, que aunque Sakura no le contase nada, ya estaba al tanto de donde se hospedaba Sasuke en sus erráticas estadías en Konoha.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. -masculló entre dientes apretados el Uchiha.

-Sakura es de mi incumbencia. -le aclaró, viendo como él se tensaba de pies a cabeza.

-Deja los juegos de una vez, si no la quieres es hora de decírselo Sasuke. Quiero verla feliz. -pidió Naruto.

-Ocúpate de tu mujer. -avisó cortante. -No me busques de nuevo. -pidió, antes de alejarse de allí.

No podía quedarse en la aldea. Se recordó a sí mismo que ese sentimiento de paz que lo envolvía cuando estaba dentro de la casa de Sakura se desvanecía fácilmente cuando salía de allí. Konoha guardaba recuerdos insoportables. Sabía que tarde o temprano, siempre se marcharía de allí.

Y por eso era endemoniadamente injusto darle ilusiones a ella. Tratarla en público, además, les daba una idea equivocada al resto sus conocidos. No quería que imaginaban que ella era la clase de chica con la que él podía verse sin compromiso de vez en cuando. Porque eso es lo que hacía, pero nadie nunca entendería que jamás le había puesto un dedo encima. Que no la tomaría para luego irse sin remordimientos. Si supieran la confianza que había entre él y la chica que confesaba amarlo desde pequeña, todos asumirían que ella ya le había entregado la muestra irreversible del amor que le profesaba hace tanto.

Maldijo furioso mientras llegaba a la casa de Sakura, entró como siempre por la ventana. Era tarde. El gato ni siquiera se percató de su presencia. Se cambió la ropa, volviendo a su atuendo normal y dejó el que habían preparado para él en el mismo lugar donde lo había encontrado por primera vez… colgando del respaldo de una silla en la habitación de Sakura.

Salió del cuarto y llegó al sofá. No dormiría allí esa noche. Se agachó hasta quedar en cuclillas frente al felino, que con su pelaje negro se confundía entre las propias sombras de la noche,y con su única pata blanca se cubría el rostro somnoliento. Lo acarició con lentitud, sin despertarlo, entre sueños comenzó a ronronear. Sonrió con tristeza, ese gato se había dejado salvar por Sakura y se veía muy feliz al respecto. ¿Realmente podría salvarlo a él de la misma manera que había traído dicha a la vida de aquel pequeño animal?

Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al escucharla llegar. Al otro lado de la puerta ella seguía riendo, no tardó en descubrir que era Kakashi quien la había acompañado hasta su casa. Ella insistía en que algún día lo tomaría con la guardia baja y revelaría su rostro. Él no la tomaba para nada en serio. Lo escuchó darle unos breves consejos para la resaca, desearle buenas noches y luego sólo silencio. La llave giró en la cerradura, en medio de la oscuridad, ella suspiró audiblemente antes de entrar.

Al entrar Sakura encontró una escena familiar, su gato en el sillón su nómada invitado al lado de éste. Siempre juntos. Sasuke parecía apreciar a aquel animal…

Quizás esa es la razón por la que regresa a esta casa. -pensó con absoluta tristeza-.

-¿Ebria? -preguntó él en medio de la oscuridad, ya estaba de pie y se acercaba a la chica. Sus ojos habían vuelto a mostarle la paz que ella misma le transmitía.

Ella no contestó. Su mueca fue falsa, frustrada, llena de agotamiento, pero se asemejaba vagamente a una sonrisa.

-La alfombra fue tejida por las mismas personas que me hablaron sobre el mito de la flor del jazmín. -empezó a contarle, para borrar esa mueca tan desagradable. Sólo logró empeorarla.

-¿Ahora me conoces? ¿Ahora quieres contarme, hablar? -ella giró su cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos, él pudo ver las lágrimas derramarse por su perfil. Brillaban bajo la poca luz de luna que se escabullía por la ventana, caían como plomo, corrompiendo su rostro siempre pacífico.

-No esperes más que esto, Sakura. -le advirtió. Sus lágrimas no le agradaban, pero no acostumbraba a mentir.

-No, no lo haré. -se mordió los labios para intentar sosegarse. -Gracias por avisar. -dijo cuando su voz fue fiable. -No esperaré más.

Lo dejó solo. Caminó tan rápido como pudo hasta internarse en su habitación y ahogó fuertemente cada sollozo contra su almohada. Ver a Naruto y a Hinata juntos, incluso deseándoles lo mejor, le hacía sentir tan sola y desdichada… por suerte el alcohol que traía encima la llevaría a los brazos de Morfeo sin poder oponer ninguna resistencia. Recuperaría fuerzas, y mañana lidiaría con todo. Sería fuerte, como siempre. Sonrió antes de quedarse dormida, no se sentía fuerte para nada...

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer<em>.** Tu opinión me haría muy feliz.**

_Pronto les pondré el siguiente capítulo_:** La vida sigue.**


	4. La vida sigue

NOTA: hoy estoy desequilibrada, quien lea el manga sabrá porqué. Hice una correción del capítulo pero en este estado quizás -muy probablemente- se me pasaron varios errores... sepan disculparlos. Muchas gracias por dejarme sus opiniones, me alegra un montón saber que les gustó. Los quiero.

PD: (RTA:) a quien preguntó qué días subo capítulos, sinceramente no tengo un día fijo, escribocorrijosubo. Depende de la inspiración que me genere el capítulo, por lo general en escribir escenas SS tardó menos y en los demás capítulos sufro un poco más...

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Fanfic by Raihué.**

* * *

><p><em>Shadow's Wanderer: 03. La vida sigue.<em>

**_Día uno. [7:00 am.] _**

Se giró para evitar que la poca luz que se colaba por las rendijas de la ventana le siguiese golpeando el rostro, fue una _muy_ mala idea. Su estómago dio un vuelco y rápidamente todo lo que había ingerido la noche anterior galopó hacia su garganta. Salió disparada de la cama hacia el baño, sólo pudo atinar a hincarse de rodillas frente al retrete y correr torpemente su cabello hacia atrás con la mano para evitar un desastre. Allí vomitó todo. El enfermizo sonido inundó la casa vacía, a ella se le encogió el corazón con tristeza. Tenía la intuición de que algo andaba mal, como si fuese una secreta confirmación de sus temidas sospechas, el frío mosaico sobre el que se encontraba arrodillada envió un escalofrío a recorrer su espalda.

La claridad de los recuerdos de la noche anterior parecía irse junto a todo el alcohol que despedía de su cuerpo, amontonándose en forma de un espeso líquido amarillo que pronto sería mandado lejos de su vida. Con miedo, intentó recordar.

_Naruto sonreía. Hinata se veía feliz._

_Salsa de champiñones. Helado de frambuesa._

_Música._

_Alcohol._

_Baile._

_Kakashi-Sensei._

Dolor.

_¿Dónde estaba Sasuke-Kun?_

Dolor.

No podía recordarlo.

Su estómago se contrajo a causa de la repentina ola de terror que le lamió las entrañas. Volcó nuevamente lo poco que le quedaba dentro, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. No quiso mentirse, sabía que no eran causadas por las náuseas.

Estaba sola. No necesitaba cruzar el pasillo para comprobarlo, podía sentirlo tan abiertamente como había notado el rechazo del Uchiha la noche anterior. Y el recuerdo de su voz regresó: afilado y mordaz. _No esperes más que esto, Sakura._

Lanzó un gemido desgarrador cuando entendió lo que había sucedido.

_No, no lo haré._

Sasuke no estaba allí.

_Gracias por avisar. _

Él no regresaría. Sasuke Uchiha estaba lejos de allí, encaminándose a un paraje desconocido, listo para continuar su vida sabiendo…

_No esperaré más. _

...Que Sakura Haruno se había dado por vencida con él. Seguramente imaginaba que ella lo odiaba -otro grito ahogado salió de sus labios y las rodillas le temblaron incontrolablemente cuando se levantó para enjuagarse la boca-, él estaba lejos y ella no podría explicarle jamás cuán equivocados eran sus pensamientos. Estaba enojada, sí. Además, ebria. Y ofendida…

-Idiota… -susurró golpeándose el rotro con la palma de su mano, su gesto estaba contraído por el dolor. -Nunca dejaré de quererte, no me detendré.

Se lavó el rostro sumida en la tristeza, y salió de allí enfrentándose a su peor temor. Al llegar a la sala vio a su pequeño gato durmiendo sobre el sofá, acomodado entre los cojines y arropado levemente con la manta que ella le había prestado a él. Ella lo acarició con ternura, sentándose a su lado. Su corazón estaba exhausto, no le costó nada relajarse… inhaló profundo y frunció el ceño. Aquel aroma no era el típico perfume que Sasuke usualmente dejaba en su sillón tras utilizarlo algunas noches; se recordó con tristeza que él ni siquiera había conseguido pasar más de veinticuatro horas allí esa vez. El gato despertó sin ánimos, estirando gracilmente sus patas delanteras antes de subirse al regazo de la chica y hacerse un ovillo sobre él. Sakura le mostró los dientes en una sonrisa forzada, él no la miró, estaba durmiendo otra vez.

El aroma volvió a invadirla, al igual que la curiosidad cuando notó que una servilleta envolvía algo delicadamente entre los cojines donde Noir había estado descansando. La miró sorprendida, tenía el símbolo de la familia Hyüga, y tomó el envoltorio con una mezcla de incertidumbre y temor. La sorpresa le robó un suspiro, mientras su ojos brillaban como esmeraldas bajo la luz de la ventana; las lágrimas le dieron esta vez un brillo acuoso.

-Estúpido Uchiha. -maldijo, tapándose la boca con una mano como si eso fuese a sofocar su llanto.

Apretó levemente el pequeño jazmín que había sido gentilmente envuelto en una servilleta tan blanca como la propia flor, y lo llevó a su pecho con cariño.

-Te he amado en situaciones peores.

**Día cinco. [11:00 pm.]**

Seguía sentada en la azotea del hospital, esa noche se quedaría. Aunque no fuese su turno. No se imaginaba en ningún otro lugar, al menos allí tendría con qué distraerse.

-¿Sigues aquí?

Una pregunta estúpida -pensó ella, pero sólo atinó a asentir sonriendo-. Ino la miró preocupada.

-Por favor, no lo hagas. -pidió rápidamente con voz sedada, cuando vio que su amiga iba a comenzar con su sermón. Una charla sobre él. Sobre ella. Sobre seguir adelante…

-¿Quieres comer algo? -preguntó entonces la otra.

Sakura agradeció que dejase el tema intacto. Durante toda la tarde había discutido con Naruto, él insistía en que debían localizarlo y hablar con él. Sasuke no quería hablar. No esperaba ser encontrado. Ni deseaba ser perseguido.

_No esperes más que esto, Sakura._

_No lo haré. No esperaré más._

-No tengo hambre. -admitió por fin luego de un extraño siencio.

-No te alimentas bien últimamente. ¿Has comido algo hoy?

-No. Cada vez que lo intento siento náuseas. Y el dolor vuelve.

-No se puede pensar con el estómago vacío. -concluyó la rubia.

-Parece que tampoco se puede sentir.-concedió la chica.

Escuchó a Ino suspirar pesadamente, como si todo aquello fuese fastidioso. Le estaba causando muchos problemas a sus amigos. Pocos sabían con exactitud lo que había pasado, pero estaba segura de que la mayoría ya había llegado a la conclución correcta. Recordó la expresión pasmada de la rubia cuando le confesó que Sauke Uchiha había estado quedándose en su casa durante sus visitas a la aldea. Que traía té. Algunas veces lana. Pequeñas figuras talladas en madera. Recuerdos que invadían su espacio personal. Por eso no quería regresar a su departamento.

-Tienes que dejar esto de una vez. -aunque quiso sonar dura, Ino tenía un deje de lástima en la voz.

Sakura no se inmutó. A nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga, le había contado el pequeño detalle del jazmín que él dejó antes de irse. ¿Cambiaría de opinión si supiera sobre esa diminuta atención que él había tenido para con ella? Lo dudaba mucho, la rubia ya estaba cansada de verla así… llorando por los rincones.

-Tienes toda la vida por delante, admiradores por donde mires, eres buena en tu trabajo y también estás rodeada de amigos… ¿Qué te hace pensar que no existe allí afuera un hombre capaz de traerte felicidad?

-Hay uno. -respondió automática, con un hilo de voz.

Ino frunció el ceño.

-Eres un caso perdido.

-Lo sé.

Sintió como su amiga se alejaba con pasos pesados.

-Gracias por cubrir mi turno, frentona. Nos vemos mañana. -saludó antes de dejarla de nuevo sumida en sus pensamientos, bajo un inmenso cielo estrellado.

Estaban bajo el mismo cielo. ¿Estaría también él mirando las estrellas?

Lo más seguro es que no. Él estaba muy lejos, quizás en donde se encontraba no había caído la noche aún. Ojalá se mantuviese en movimiento, deseaba con todo el corazón que distraído llegase de nuevo a su puerta. Como también deseaba que estuviese tan lejos que ninguna de las cartas de Naruto consiguiesen alcanzarlo.

Le había implorado que no notificase a Sasuke su vergonzosa situación, pero su amigo estaba demasiado preocupado por ella. Había intentado fingir, pero resultó inútil… esos días parecía haber desterrado su alma del cuerpo, y aunque trataba de seguir su rutina básica, no alcazaba para opacar el arrollador dolor que la sofocaba.

Tal vez Ino tenía razón, tal vez la vida sí debía continuar. Quizás no necesitaba salir corriendo a buscar un novio que besara todas las heridas de su pasado, no. Pero que tal una meta, eso sí. Un cambio a su rutina hospitalaria, algo que enterrara sus demás preocupaciones y se adueñara del puesto prioritario en su vida.

Hablaría con Tsunade.

_**Segunda semana. Día tres. [05:00 am.]**_

Eso no podía ser cierto. Se revolvió entre las colchas e intentó ignorarlo. Sofocó sus oídos contra la almohada con toda la fuerza que pudo. El molesto golpe llegó hasta su habitación otra vez, ella se sorprendió; ahora provenía de su ventana. Sonó una vez más, sin brusquedad, él era una persona muy calmada.

-¡Vaya! -dijo, abriéndole la ventana y fingiendo sorpresa. -Lo siento, Kakashi-Sensei… no te oí.

-Reservate tus mentiras, llevo golpeando casi quince minutos mientras tu das vueltas en la cama.

Ella sólo sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-Me caías mejor cuando eras impuntual, Sensei.

-Claro que no, te quejabas siempre.

Otra sonrisa. Él la correspondió bajo su máscara.

-¿Lista para entrenar?

Kakashi vestía su uniforme jounin, se veía radiante. Alegre y pacífico como siempre.

-No, acabo de despertarme. -dijo, alzando sus brazos y encogiéndose de hombros con gesto despreocupado.

Él no reprochó, hacía mucho que no la veía tan descansada. Seguramente eran las primeras noches en que ella finalmente conseguía conciliar el sueño la noche entera.

-Creo que prepararé café mientras te alistas. -suspiró.

-Suena genial. -gritó desde el baño.

Kakashi sólo escuchó el agua caer, fue su señal para cruzar el pasillo e ir hasta la cocina. El gato de Sakura lo miró fijamente, aquel pequeño diablo no le tenía ni una pizca de confianza.

-Supongo que tú no eres parte del Team Kakashi. -dijo con tranquilidad, pasándole la mano por el lomo mientras el animal, en vez de relajarse, se tensaba por completo.

Se concentró en el desayuno, ignorando la pequeña bestia negra que lo tenía atentamente vigilado. Aquella vez debería haber sugerido a Sakura que adoptase un perro, ellos amaban a todos sin miramientos.

Sakura no era una ecologista a la hora de bañarse. Tuvo tiempo no sólo de preparar café, sino también se atrevió a cocinar unos panecillos. La sonrisa de la joven al detectar el olor a pan recién horneado le dio a entender que ella llevaba tiempo sin comer comida casera.

-Hueles eso, Noir. -sonrió alzando al gato. -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que algo se coció en esa cocina? -con tristeza recordó cierto estofado, pero quitó eso de su mente en cuanto su Sensei le alcanzó un pancito caliente. -Creo que deberíamos secuestrarlo. -continuó hablando con su gato.

-Seguramente está de acuerdo… -se acercó a ella y acarició al gato nuevamente, ignorando el hecho de que éste le gruñía audiblemente. -...pero sólo sería para arrancarme las entrañas con esas pequeñas garras que tanto desea tirarme encima.-susurró.

-Oh, es muy dulce. -lo excusó su alumna. -Realmente no comprendo porqué se comporta así cuando lo ve a usted.

-Soy un hombre de perros. -se encogió de hombros. -Quizás lo percibe.

Podría invocar ocho amigos que resolverían este problema para siempre -pensó- pero consiguió sonreír amablemente al felino. El gruñido fue más agudo esta vez.

-O quizás no probó estos panecillos. -dijo ella, acercándole un trocito al gato. -No creo que exista nadie que pueda resistirse a esto.

El gato tomó el bocado que ella le ofrecía. Masticó, tragó y levantó sus ojos grandes y redondos esperando más. Ella lo complació.

-Lo ves. -dijo por fin cuando el gato se encontraba felizmente ronroneando. -Pronto serán buenos amigos.

-Parece que sí, mientras les cocine panecillos y café todo estará bien.

Sakura sintió cierta calidez en encontrar a alguien procurando su bienestar de esa manera tan simple, básica, hogareña; buscó dos tazas y sirvió el café antes de encaminarse a la sala. Kakashi la siguió de cerca con un plato lleno de panecitos que todavía humeaban. Se sintió tranquila.

_**Primer mes. Día tres. [11:00 am.]**_

-¿Todo está bien?

Ella asintió con tranquilidad, esperando a que el rubio terminase de revisar unos papeles.

-Vine a pedirte que firmes mi solicitud, pero si estás demasiado ocupado puedo regresar más tarde. -ofreció, al notar que él realmente tenía mucho papeleo.

-No, Sakura, claro que no. -levantó su vista cansada y sonrió tiernamente. -¿Qué solicitud?

-Bien, Hokage-sama… -comenzó ella.

-Oh, no… algo malo se avecina, una nube negra sobre mi cabeza, o un rayo que me parta en dos. -ella ahogó una risa sincera, él suspiró aliviado. -No me llames así, me da escalofríos.

-Son dos solicitudes en realidad. Creo que me aprovecharé de mi amistad con el líder más poderoso…

-y guapo. -la cortó él

-Y guapo. -asintió ella. -de todas las aldeas.

Le tendió los papeles. Él meditó pocos segundos, la miró serio. Volvió a girarse a los papeles. Lo pensó. Sakura se irritó levemente. Él rió.

El golpe del sello y la sonora firma de Naruto la pusieron nuevamente en su buen humor.

-Gracias. -sonrió. -Sinceramente, con todo lo que pasó… -de repente guardó silencio. -Con… tú ya lo sabes. -dijo al fin. -No estuve de ánimos para anotarme para los exámenes jounin. Me siento un poco culpable por usar mis contactos -sonrió otra vez- para agregarme tarde a la lista.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-No hay problema, sólo he firmado una de las solicitudes… más específicamente la que requieres acompañar a Kakashi en sus próximas misiones. -aclaró.

Ella lo miró confundida, luego de unos segundos suspiró e hizo un mohín.

-Supongo que esta bien, no era justo que yo…

-Cuando faltaban unos pocos días para que se terminara el plazo… -comenzó a explicar su amigo. -Kakashi llenó tu solicitud y me la entregó de tu parte.

Ella parpadeó incrédula.

-Sí, confieso que en ese momento yo también me sorprendí. Sabía que no eras tú, pero también sabía que llegaría el momento en que vendrías a enlistarte para los exámenes así que ambos guardamos el pequeño secreto. -le guiñó un ojo. -Eres una de las personas favoritas del Hokage, no te sientas culpable, eso no puedes cambiarlo.

-G-gracias. -dijo aturdida.

-Agradécele a él, fue su idea. -se paró para ir hasta ella. -Te ves bien. -admitió.

-No coquetes Naruto, te vas a casar…

El rió tranquilo.

-Te ves sana. -aclaró.

Ella suspiró. Sí, se había dado cuenta de eso. Todos lo habían notado.

-Poco a poco, empiezo a acostumbrarme… -se encogió de hombros. -Sé que probablemente él no quiera regresar…

Vio como su amigo fruncia el ceño y se tensaba.

-No me parece que esto deba terminar así, quiero verte feliz… y me alegra que ya estés mejor, pero ese cobarde debería venir aquí a arreglar sus asuntos. -refunfuñó.

-No hay ningún asunto Naruto, créeme, él _arregló todo _antes de irse.

Después de todo, Sasuke le había avisado claramente que no esperara más de lo que le había estado ofreciendo hasta ese entonces. Y también había dejado una flor blanca -_paz_- para que supiera que no había ningún problema entre ellos. _Para que entendiera que no había nada entre ellos._

-Debes ir a entrenar -sugirió Naruto, al verla cambiar su expresión por una llena de dolor que llevaba tiempo sin ver en su rostro. -Kakashi debe estarte esperando.

-No. -ella quitó la mueca de dolor. -Hoy es mi día libre. Mañana salimos en una misión, por eso… me dio un respiro. -concluyó, feliz de recordar que no había tenido que despertarse de madrugada ese día.

Se rió conmovida al cruzarse por su mente el pensamiento sincero de que hubiese preferido entrenar, ya que eso hubiera significado desayunar café con panecillos. Reír con las bromas de su maestro. Verlo intentar sobornar a su gato con comida. Ya era su rutina. Sin embargo ese día había despertado tarde y tomado un frío vaso de jugo.

-Bien, comamos ramen hoy. -ofreció. -Aún tengo mucho trabajo, pero nos podemos encontrar en el puesto al mediodía. Invita a Kakashi, yo llevaré a Hinata… será divertido.

Ella asintió.

-Ah, Sakura-Chan… gracias por ayudar a Hinata con los preparativos, ha estado extremadamente nerviosa últimamente. Tu compañía le hace bien.

-Y a mí la suya. -admitió con una amplia sonrisa. Se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas.

-Adiós Hokage-Sama…

Ambos rieron y ella desapareció de allí tan feliz como había entrado. Naruto se relajó. Pensó que la depresión de Sakura iría más lejos, pero por suerte -gracias a Kakashi- pensó, ella estaba recuperándose rápido.

-Quizás debería ayudar un poco… -masculló torciendo su rostro en una malvada sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>: No podía explicar esto al principio porque les habría arruinado la sorpresa, bien, **el fic está escrito un poco diferente** -espero que se haya notado- como si fuese una especie de **reporte** de como van pasando los días de Sakura sin Sasuke, pensé que quizás así se entendería mejor esa **transición del dolor** insoportable **a la soledad** y finalmente a la **normalidad. **

NOTA 2: En mi fanfic "**Colección de Drabbles**" voy a subir algunos **pequeñas escenas** -probablemente de Sasuke cuando está viajando-** que se relacionan con el fic**. Especialmente las reacciones de él cuando recibe las cartas que Naruto insiste en enviarle. Son cortitos, pero si quieren leerlos este fin de semana les voy a publicar algunos.

Y finalmente, gracias por seguir leyendo Shadows's Wanderer, lo aprecio mucho. El siguiente capítulo "**Hatake Kakashi**" estará tan pronto como yo pueda recuperarme de mi ataque fangirl de esta mañana y ponerme a escribirlo.

* * *

><p><em> Gracias por leer.<em>

_Espero que lo hayas disfrutado._

_Tu opinión me haría muy feliz. _


	5. Hatake Kakashi

Antes que nada, muchas gracias a las personas que dejan sus lindas opiniones... algunas son sin cuentas registradas asi que no puedo hacer otra cosa que responderles por aquí: **Mara, Mima, Naberrie93, Alexiel-Cullen, Hikari Lu-Light, Ana y Barby**. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! A los demás, al menos los del anterior capítulo, creo que les respondí a todos.

* * *

><p>Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Mañana voy a subirles algunos fanfics sobre halloween. Por el momento el SS está escrito y el NH ya va marchando... ojalá les gusten, y les deseo un feliz halloween.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.<strong>

**Fanfic by Raihué.**

* * *

><p>Shadows's Wanderer: 04 -<strong> Hatake Kakashi.<strong>

Puso el plato sobre la mesa y aguardó en silencio a que el agua para el café estuviese lista. No tardó en ver una pequeña garra salir desde debajo del tablón y buscar a ciegas la posición de las tostadas, aquel felino tenía habilidades ninja -sonrió bajo su máscara y acercó un poco el plato en dirección a la pata-. Una tostada desapareció rápidamente de allí, casi de inmediato vio asomar su peludo rostro de ojos curiosos.

-¿No hay panecillos hoy?

La voz de su ama sonó desilusionada, quitándole las palabras de la boca al gato que nunca las podría pronunciar.

-Lo siento, te has quedado sin ingredientes.

Ella suspiró, él sólo correspondió con una sonrisa… había malacostumbrado demasiado a la muchacha.

-¿Qué haremos hoy? -preguntó, olvidando la decepción y sentándose a la mesa mientras su sensei filtraba el café.

No llevaba sus ropas habituales, por lo que Sakura no tardó mucho en deducir que no entrenarían. Le alegraba que al menos hubiese ido hasta su casa para avisarle, compartir el desayuno se había vuelto una parte fundamental de su rutina con entrenamiento o sin el.

-Tú irás de compras, a menos que quieras que tu gato vuelva a odiarme. No tolerará esto de nuevo… -señaló la tostada intacta a los pies del felino.

-Ni yo. -avisó sonriente, y asintió ante la explicación de su maestro.

Pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, no podía pedir que todos los días los ocupase en ella. Tampoco pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, y algo de recelo. ¿A dónde iría? Tenía una polera azul marino de cuello alto que tapaba parte de su rostro y unos pantalones de un gris poco más oscuro que su cabello. Por como relucía su pelo bajo la luz de la ventana, podía asegurar de que acababa de lavarlo y aún estaba húmedo. Se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla intentando no pronunciar todas las preguntas que venían a su mente, tan sólo lo escudriñó un poco más y dijo:

-¿Quién es la afortunada?

No intentaba ser entrometida, pero sentía la punzante necesidad de saberlo. Hasta ahora, nunca había reparado en que -quizás- ese hombre con el que había afianzado tanto su relación tenía también otras personas de quién preocuparse.

Él se miró a sí mismo -entendiendo pero sin poder creer- y largó una ligera carcajada.

-Un puñado de niños. -sonrió. -¿Quieres conocerlos?

Había supuesto que ella querría un día libre luego de tanto y tan duro entrenamiento. Demasiadas misiones y ella aún mantenía su sonrisa, hasta podría jurar que cada día se veía más grande y brillante.

Se sorprendió al verla asentir felizmente.

-Puedes cambiarte el atuendo por algo más cómodo, no entrenaremos sólo será una charla orientativa. -ella dio un último sorbo al café. -Al regresar recuérdame ir a la tienda. -pidió, pasando la mano por el lomo del gato que se restregó felizmente contra él. Unas pocas semanas y muchos panecillos habían sido la base fundamental de su amistad. Su alumna no contestó, tampoco le había escuchado, corrió a cambiarse en cuanto él le pidió que se pusiera algo cómodo.

Tenía que admitir que cuando Iruka le había propuesto ir a hablar con los niños de la academia no lo consideró la mejor idea y luego de que Gay lo desafiara a competir para ver quien "encendía" la llama de la voluntad de fuego en mayor cantidad de jóvenes le había parecido aun peor. Silbó una tonada tranquilo. Ahora tenía un arma secreta.

Cuando Sakura estuvo lista casi lo arrastró fuera de la casa, se la veía muy emocionada. Se preguntó por qué, después de todo estaba perdiendo su único día libre en un montón de chiquillos a los que ni siquiera conocía, pero el alivio de verla tan radiante fue suficiente para apagar cualquier inquietud.

-Hola, Sakura-Chan. -saludó su antiguo sensei sorprendido al verla.

-Iruka-Sensei. -ella le mostró su mejor sonrisa, como aquellas de cuando era niña.

Kakashi sólo alzó su mano en un gesto afable que acompañó con una sonrisa.

-¿Está listo mi grupo? -inquirió, escuchando a lo lejos el estridente sonido de la voz de Gay hablándoles sin parar sobre… juventud, belleza y trajes verdes.

-Están esperándote. -Iruka les cedió el paso. -Me alegra que también hayas venido. -avisó a Sakura. -...las niñas estarán felices de ver a una mujer como tú.

Kakashi se detuvo en la puerta a esperar que Sakura lo siguiera, miró a Iruka de reojo examinando aquella expresión. Se veía muy orgulloso de la niña que alguna vez había aprendido los primeros trucos en su clase. Eso era todo -sentenció-. Luego la miró a ella. La palabra mujer le sentaba bien, pero apenas era una jovencita veinteañera, no podía acostumbrarse a escuchar que le llamaran así.

-Puedes interrumpirme cuando quieras. -le avisó cuando ella se paró a su lado. -Sólo recuerda no contarle nuestros secretos… -le guiñó el ojo. Ella sonrió.

-El único secreto es tu rostro, Kakashi-Sensei. Y no puedo contarles sobre algo que todavía no he descubierto… por ahora. -ella le devolvió el guiño.

Los niños no detuvieron su alboroto al verlos entrar, Sakura se sorprendió de la energía de éstos. ¿Ellos eran así a su edad? Negó con la cabeza, además de Naruto, no recordaba haber escuchado jamás tanto bullicio.

-Bien… - Kakashi levantó su mano y saludó con un gesto tranquilo, como siempre.

Ella lo miró incrédula, lo ignoraban por completo y seguía sonriendo sin mover ni un dedo.

Unos segundos después alguien lo notó y le lanzó un bollo de papel que rebotó graciosamente en su cabeza. Su expresión cambió, dio un grito y comenzó a hacer sellos con las manos. Sakura contuvo la risa, no era ningún jutsu en particular pero los niños se quedaron sumidos en un espantado silencio.

-Y ella.. -dijo volviendo a su pacífica actitud. -Es Sakura.

Cuando todo se calmó la charla giró en torno a la vida de un ninja, lo bueno y lo malo, porque luego de salir de la academia ninja ellos deberían decidir si eso realmente era lo que querían -y tomar el examen chunin- o buscar un camino alternativo en las demás labores de la aldea.

Le sorprendió ver que pocos niños tenían dudas al respecto, todos gritaban el nombre de Naruto y querían ser Hokages -justo como él-, hasta habían comenzado a discutir por ese hecho. Los más tranquilos querían ser investigadores o médicos -suspiró aliviada, no necesitaba revoltosos en el hospital-.

-Naruto es un inútil cabezahueca. -todos los niños lo miraron con recelo. -Tendrán que esforzarse mucho para ser como él. -aviso Kakashi.

-Lo bueno es que… -dijo Iruka adentrándose al salón. -Este hombre que ven aquí -lo señaló sutilmente-... a entrenado a tres de los mejores shinobis de la aldea. Incluyendo al actual Hokage, y la señorita presente. Excelente médica, por cierto. Y por supuesto, al último de los Uchihas, que ayudó a salvar a todos en la última guerra ninja.

Los niños comenzaron de nuevo el revuelo, emocionados de sobremanera.

- Y pronto se hará cargo de tres de ustedes.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, especialmente Kakashi y Sakura.

-La graduación será pronto, y luego a cada quién le tocará un mentor. Kakashi es uno de los mejores, y como tal, he escuchado que sólo un equipo ha podido pasar su examen de selección… -miró a Sakura-... ya se imaginarán cuál equipo. ¡Deberán esforzarse mucho! ¡Den lo mejor de ustedes mismos y conviértanse en la nueva generación ninja!

Y de nuevo los gritos fueron ensordecedores, ésta vez su maestro les dejó vivir la emoción de sus palabras mientras acompañaba a la salida a sus invitados. Los chicos les saludaron alegremente antes de verlos desaparecer.

¿Acababa de escuchar que Kakashi se haría cargo de otro equipo?

Sakura parpadeó confundida, aquello no debía sorprenderla… un excelente ninja como él sería todo un desperdicio si no formara a los más jóvenes. Le dolía. Sonrió con tristeza, era increíble que su corazón tuviese la capacidad de convertir y resumir todo en aquel simple sentimiento de opresión.

¿Desde cuándo? -se preguntó a sí misma- ¿En qué preciso momento se había adueñado de él, y por qué? Pensó en Sasuke, sonrió y suspiró. Sus sentimientos estaban _ahí._ ¿Pero qué era esa nueva reacción que palpitaba bajo su pecho?

-¿Te encuentras bien?

No notó que llevaban varios minutos caminando en silencio hasta que él se agachó hacia ella y le tocó el hombro. Exhaló de manera pesada, conteniendo un llanto sin sentido. Aquello que se agitaba en su interior no era racional, y no le daría voz ni voto.

-Sí. -asintió.

La sonrisa que a él le aliviaba ver últimamente esta vez no acompañó las palabras de la chica.

-Panecillos. -recordó los ingredientes que debía comprar. -Como todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba -había asumido que los niños no oirían ni media palabra de lo que él pudiese decir. -Podemos festejar con panecillos.

Sakura no sintió ánimos de celebrar nada, pero no pudo negarse tampoco.

-Se oye bien. -fingió.

Esta vez ella se apresuró a preparar una infusión diferente, el café la pondría más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, con cariño tomó entre sus manos la pequeña caja donde guardaba la selección de hierbas que Sasuke le había traído meses atrás como recuerdo de sus viajes. Eligió algunas de las que, según él mismo había explicado, eran utilizadas en remotas aldeas para calmar los nervios y aliviar la tristeza. Ellos se habían reído quedamente aquella vez, ante la simple idea de que un te pudiese aliviar los sentimientos. _Todo sería mucho más fácil de esa manera._

Sirvió dos tazas en la sala, los benditos panecillos ya estaban allí humeando impacientemente frente a ella. Noir tenía uno entre sus garras en el piso, su sensei le había servido antes que a nadie, aquello era lo lo mantenía feliz y ronroneante cuando veía al hombre saludar por la mañana al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Entrenaremos mañana? -inquirió para romper el silencio, algo que al verla tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos él no se había atrevido a hacer.

-Sí, incluso estoy pensando en aceptar una nueva misión. Podemos viajar juntos. -sonrió.

_¿Y cuando tengas a tu nuevo grupo, también podremos? -_su mirada lo expresó, más de sus labios no salió palabra alguna.

-Bien. Comenzaba a aburrirme… ¿Crees que podamos ir al país de las olas?

El meditó en silencio.

-No puedo elegir el lugar específico de la misión.

Ella masticó un panecillo en silencio. Se sentía nostálgica. Los habían invitado al festival de primavera, y por alguna razón, al saber que Naruto no podría ir y Hinata estaba demasiado ocupada en la selección de invitados, pensó automáticamente que estaría allí con él. No esperaba una negativa tan rotunda.

-Lo sé. -masculló.

No podía desanimarla, no luego de que pasaran semanas antes de poder ver su sonrisa. Era la primera vez desde que Sasuke había comenzado a viajar, que ella conseguía sonreír luego de su partida. Como su maestro, como su amigo, como alguien que la quería profundamente… -se prometió- cuidaría de ese gesto dulce que solía adornar el rostro de la chica.

-Pero al regreso… podemos desviarnos. -avisó.

Fue suficiente para verla brillar nuevamente.

-¿De verdad? Eso es genial, Kakashi-Sensei. -ella juntó las manos emocionada.

-Con un poco de suerte llegaremos al festival, Naruto me contó que habíamos sido invitados pero no podrá ir…

-Ah, sí. -ella intentó fingir que no había estado esperando esas palabras ansiosamente, pero no lo logró.

-¿Pensabas invitarme o irías con alguno de los muchachos que te persiguen? -le mostró un gesto serio. -tal vez…

-Nadie me persigue. -sentenció ella encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia. -Será mejor ir contigo. Compartimos buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar.

-Casi muero allí. Tú también. -le recordó.

Su carcajada fue tierna.

-Pero estamos los dos vivos. Aquí. -sonrió abiertamente mientras tomaba otro panecillo y lo soplaba para enfriarlo un poco.

_Juntos._

Ambos lo habían pensado, ninguno lo dijo. Comenzaba a sentirse extraño todo eso.

-Los exámenes jounin serán pronto, ¿Te sientes lista? -dijo él desviando el silencio hacia una conversación que habían tenido ya varias veces.

-Sí, por supuesto. -contestó con la misma confianza con la que siempre lo hacía. Luego borró la ligera mueca de su rostro.

-Los exámenes chunin serán antes, tendrás un nuevo equipo para entrenar…

Simples obviedades, ni ella misma entendía bien a dónde quería llegar.

-Nadie me había avisado nada tampoco. -se encogió de hombros. -Entrenaré contigo hasta el último día, e iré a verte cuando sean las batallas seleccionadas. Esfuérzate en lo demás.

Ella asintió, el cabello rosado le caía sobre los hombros y llevaba un pequeño broche en la cabeza. Lo miró con disimulo, por las extrañas flores talladas en madera juraría que no era de algún artesano de la aldea.

-Es un regalo de Sasuke-Kun. -ella llevó su mano al objeto al notar la insistente mirada de su maestro sobre él. Lo rozó con los dedos con delicado cariño.

-¿Traía muchos regalos? A mí nunca me trajo nada el muy bastardo… -susurró sonriente.

-Mmh, sí. Tengo bastantes recuerdos de sus viajes. -levantó la taza con un gesto tranquilo, indicándole que esa bebida era uno de los tantos presentes de los que hablaba.

-¿Te hieren?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, tanto como la seriedad de su tono. Sonrió feliz al notar cuánto se preocupaba por ella. Negó con la cabeza tranquila.

-Lo que siento por Sasuke-Kun es muy complicado… -esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. -...mientras más me ahogo, más deseos tengo de volar. Él es así. Un pequeño gesto como este puede significar miles de cosas… es a mí a quien le toca elegir qué interpretación quiero darle.

-¿Y cuál fue la interpretación que le diste, Sakura?

Lo pensó pocos segundos.

-_**Espera tan sólo un poco más**_. -dijo por fin. -pero creo… que me equivoqué.

_-¿Quieres que te ayude a volar?_

Tomó su cabeza y la empujó suavemente sobre su pecho, al menos así no tendría que ver las lágrimas de Sakura derramar hilos de plata sobre sus mejillas. Su voz fue queda, casi un susurro inaudible. Ella lo oyó, se aferró a él y lloró más. No sabía si Kakashi era el hermano que siempre había querido o el hombre que siempre había soñado. Respondió en el mismo tono que él.

_-Quiero que él sea quien elija… si me deja ahogarme o me salva. _

Su maestro no dijo otra palabra, la contuvo hasta que los sollozos dejaron de escapar de aquellos labios rosados.

Era perturbador poder sentir en cada milímetro de su piel como cambiaba su afecto por ella, se estaba transformando y comenzaba a temer hacia donde iban encaminándose aquellos sentimientos. Más del cariño inigualable que alguna vez había sentido por Rin, no recordaba haberse enamorado jamás de una mujer. Y ella era exactamente como su excompañera de equipo. Hermosa, dulce, valiente… y de alguien más.

_¿Competiría otra vez con el Clan Uchiha?_

Sasuke era joven, fuerte y tenía el amor incondicional de la joven en su poder desde que podía recordar. Lo tenía en el puño, fuertemente aprisionado pero sin concederle más atención que la que ejercía con su mano sobre él. Y Sakura quería volar. Acababa de oírlo. Ningún ave consigue alzar vuelo en un reducido y mezquino espacio.

-Prepara todo para mañana, vendré temprano y cocinaré algunos panes extras para el viaje. -le limpió el rostro con las manos, el rastro de las lágrimas se quedó con él y ella por fin sonrió. Asintió feliz, mucho más tranquila. -e iremos como si nos persiguiera el diablo. -advirtió-

Se aseguraría de que terminaran la misión y les sobrara el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar al menos una noche en el país de las olas, el festival y los fuegos artificiales tal vez harían que Sakura cambiara de opinión. Él podía ayudarla a volar.

Había visto ese destructivo amor evolucionar, llevaba muchos años a su lado. Conocía sus fortalezas y sus debilidades, sus temores, había aprendido a reconocer sus más sinceras sonrisas en esas pocas semanas. No quería hacerle daño. A decir verdad, no sabía qué era exactamente lo que deseaba… pero sentía en sus entrañas la innegable certeza de que verla feliz sería suficiente.

_Y se determinó a encontrar para ella un poco de esa felicidad en el festival de primavera. La haría volar lo más alto que fuese posible. _

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer.<em>

_Tu opinión me hace muy feliz._


	6. La propuesta de Naruto

Y después de tantos años resistiendo contra vientos y mareas, sabiendo el lo profundo de mi corazón que había elegido seguir a la pareja más hermosa de toda la historia del manga y el anime, hoy somos canon. Con una hermosa familia y una hermosa niña. SasuSaku forever!

Espero que todos estén tan contentos como yo. Lamento la demora, el final de Naruto me chocó tanto que se me complicó escribir este capítulo porque lo único que quería era mandar todo al demonio y escribir drabbles de ellos siendo familia... pero respiré profundo, revisé el borrador que tengo armado sobre la trama de la historia y traté de seguirlo como siempre. Disfruten el capítulo, y muchísimas gracias a todas esas personitas adorables que me dejan sus opiniones. ¡Lo aprecio tanto! C:

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Fanfic by Raihué.**

* * *

><p>Shadows's Wanderer: La propuesta de Naruto.<p>

—¿Quieres descansar? -preguntó él entre salto y salto, llevaban varias horas recorriendo el bosque.

Ella negó tímidamente con la cabeza. Era quien había insistido tanto en ese viaje, a sabiendas de que a él le costaría el doble hacer tiempo suficiente para desviarse hacia otro lugar, y no quería que se preocupase estando tan cerca de llegar. Se sentiría mejor cuando estuviera sobre el bote.

Lejos de notar el ligero rubor febril en sus mejillas, él se había alarmado luego de que Sakura se mantuviese callada desde los comienzos de la mañana. Sobre el pulcro cielo turquesa comenzaba a pintarse lentamente una sábana rosada. Ambos se detuvieron poco rato después, a orillas del río. Era angosto y desembocaría rápidamente en el mar, luego el viaje sería un poco más largo.

—Con un demonio…

El meneo del bote le revolvió el estómago apenas puso un pie dentro.

—No te gustan los trayectos marítimos.

—No hoy. -le explicó al aldeano que los llevaría.

—Pueden seguir por el bosque, el camino es más largo pero encontrarán el puente…

—No, estaré bien. ¿Quién no disfrutaría un paseo como éste en un atardecer tan bonito? -mintió.

Se recostó un poco sobre Kakashi, que sin decir una palabra la sostuvo amablemente. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a tocar la conversación que habían sostenido pocos días atrás, pero tampoco parecían dispuestos a olvidarla. Él quería ayudarla. Aunque lo hubiese intentado ferozmente durante toda la misión, no podía olvidar esas palabras.

—Duerme un poco, pronto estaremos en tierra firme.

Ella no necesitaba esas palabras, con el dolor de cabeza y la fiebre, había caído rendida en cuanto sintió el reconfortante sostén del la espalda masculina.

Lo cierto era que el viaje no resultaba ser tan corto como todos prometían, si bien la vía terrestre los haría tardar el doble, ya se había apagado el cielo y encendido todas las estrellas para cuando por fin llegaron a la costa del país de las olas.

—Sakura, despierta.

Ella se movió vagamente, resoplando algo ininteligible.

—Tiene fiebre. -advirtió el otro hombre mientras Kakashi cargaba a la joven en brazos para bajarla del bote.

—Demasiada. -coincidió el jounin.

—Hay un pequeño hospital en la zona, pero a estas horas quizás no encuentre a nadie.

Eso no lo reconfortó demasiado.

—Pregúntele a alguna anciana de edad, ellas siempre saben como curar éstas cosas. -trató de animarlo al ver su rostro desmedidamente preocupado por la chica. —Su hija se pondrá bien, no se preocupe.

Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio con el rostro tenso mientras lo veía alejarse luego de recibir la paga, no había ninguna mala intención en aquel hombre sin embargo las palabras le habían dolido más que muchos golpes de los que había recibido en la vida.

No debería haber esperado nada diferente -se reprochó-. Pocas eran las opciones de la gente, una era aceptar la evidente realidad de que ambos eran ninjas en una misión… pero el verlos tan cercanos había hecho al aldeano saltar a la siguiente deducción. Eran familia.

La acomodó entre sus brazos y se encaminó hacia donde recordaba que era la casa de Inari, seguramente la madre del muchachito podría ayudarlo en esa situación. Se sintió pesado mientras avanzaba, lejos de ser por la chica que cargaba, sentía una punzante herida en su orgullo. Él no era más que un hombre al final del día.

Las calles estaban repletas de silencio, seguramente todos permanecían aglomerados en el centro de la aldea festejando… podía oír las voces llegar desde lejos. No se sorprendió al encontrar la casa vacía, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, se habían demorado demasiado e Inari seguramente habría imaginado que no asistirían.

—¡Con permiso!

Se tomó el atrevimiento de pasar, era más fácil pedir perdón que pedir permiso. La chica seguía volando en fiebre, lo único que le importaba en ese instante era colocar un trapo húmedo sobre su cabellera rosada.

—Sakura, ¿Me escuchas? -le tomó el rostro con ambas manos. —Iré a buscar un poco de medicina, sólo me tomará unos minutos.

Lo más probable era que ella no fuese consciente de nada de lo que le estaba diciendo, sin embargo se sentía mejor avisándole que dejándola sola de repente.

Ella respondió unos susurros. No, era imposible que con esos grados de fiebre ella le hablara con cordura… simplemente estaba empezando a delirar. Debía encontrar algún medicamento pronto.

Se detuvo en seco cuando, antes de que pudiera levantarse, la joven tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza. Ella se removió incómoda pero sin soltarlo. Parecía seguir balbuceando, quizá era un sueño lo que la afectaba más que las recientes palabras de su maestro.

—Debo ir.

No aflojó el agarre. Él tampoco hizo nada.

—Sakura, tienes mucha fiebre. -sacó el trapo que le había colocado en la cabeza y lo hundió nuevamente en el cuenco de agua fría que dejó junto a ella. Lo estrujó levemente antes de posarlo en su frente. —Volveré pronto. -advirtió soltándose con dificultad.

—N-no, Sasuke-Kun… -gimió con gesto triste aún con los ojos cerrados.

Kakashi permaneció en silencio sólo para oírla una vez más.

—No te vayas.

Claro que lo hizo, se fue de allí de inmediato. Nunca había necesitado tanto la medicina de otro para sentirse mejor. Y deseaba que Sakura recuperara su lucidez tan rápido como fuera posible.

Las súplicas de Sakura hicieron eco dentro de él a cada paso del camino. No fue difícil localizar un par de ancianos sentados en las puertas de su casa, comiendo un trozo de sandía y disfrutando del bullicio lejano. En cuanto les explicó su emergencia la señora se levantó rápidamente y salió disparada hacia dentro de la casa para preparar el mejunje que -según ella- era infalible. Esperaba que fuese cierto. Sakura nunca llevaba consigo más que unos pocos frascos con antídotos, ya que no era práctico cargar con un botiquín y las heridas de batalla las curaba con su propio chakra. Hubiese deseado que al menos ella tuviese la inteligencia de avisarle desde el principio que se sentía mal, pero sospechaba que sus deseos por ver los fuegos artificiales ganaron la puja ante sus dolencias.

—¿Están aquí por el festival?

El esposo de la mujer hablaba mucho, y aunque Kakashi había perdido las palabras hace unos instantes, se obligó a seguir la conversación de manera cordial.

—Hoy hemos visto a muchos extranjeros, se ha vuelto muy popular.

—Lo es. -aseguró. —Hemos hecho un largo viaje sólo para ver sus famosos fuegos artificiales.

El aldeano sonrió poco, sus dientes estaban amarillentos y desgastados.

—Sí, la mayoría de los enamorados hacen este viaje todos los años al comienzo de la primavera… dicen que así el amor durá más. -se encogió de hombros. —¡Qué cosa más rara! Sólo a los jóvenes se les podría ocurrir. Si es de verdad, no creo que necesite ninguna de estas boberías para durar toda una vida.

Kakashi sonrió y esperó callado a que la mujer volviese, pero por lo pronto eso no sucedería.

**S**akura se revolvió en el piso mientras esperaba, no sentía mucho dolor pero sí era incómodo y su cuerpo parecía arder y congelarse al mismo tiempo. Tal y como su maestro había prometido, la misión había sido completada en el menor tiempo posible… por lo que tuvieron que partir de Konoha bajo la lluvia y continuar sin descanso hasta haber localizado al manojo de rebeldes. La ropa se había secado sobre su cuerpo, y durante la noche el frío comenzó a descomponerla. En ningún momento se le ocurrió decirle, no quería ser una carga. Ella era la única razón por la que estaban metidos en aquel lío. Ya era bastante malo no haber recordado poner al menos una píldora para la gripe en algún bolsillo, sólo por si las dudas… ¡Qué vergonzoso! Y así quería enfrentar exámenes jounin.

—Maldición… -susurró. Intentó sentarse pero no pudo, le tomó varios intentos conseguir sostener su peso sobre los codos y erguirse sólo un poco. Abrió los ojos y los mantuvo abiertos con dificultad.

La oscuridad de la casa contrastaba con la delicada luz que entraba por todas las ventanas. Hacía calor demasiado calor. Su piel se erizó con frío de manera contradictoria, volteó hacia la ventana y dejó que la ventisca de verano le refrescara un poco el rostro acalorado. Era agradable. No sabía dónde estaba, y su mente no intentaría resolver la duda hasta que no estuviese completamente curada. Quizá era un sueño. No se sentía diferente a uno. Sus sentidos estaban adormilados y los sonidos parecían tan lejanos, sólo el viento y el mar susurraban a su lado.

Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el piso, deseando que estuviese tan frío como una ola salada. Sin embargo tembló y se acurrucó hacia un costado. El trapo cayó hacia un lado, descubriendo su frente sudada. Se sorprendió casi hasta asustarse cuando una mano cubrió el lugar donde antes reposaba el trapo, tapándole también la visión. Era fría, y se sentía muy agradable.

—¿K-Kakashi? -dudó.

Era lo más probable, se dijo intentando calmarse de inmediato. El toque no se movió y tampoco escuchó nada que lo delatara. Se removió un poco e intentó quitarse la mano de encima, Kakashi no era un hombre retraído. Si estuviese allí se lo haría saber.

—¡Suéltame! -ordenó furiosa, sin fuerzas suficientes.

La mano presionó un poco más, sin hacerle daño, casi mofándose de su estado de debilidad.

—Quédate quieta. -pidió por fin una voz ronca, ella accedió de inmediato.

La fiebre debía ser mucho más alta de lo que creía, si le permitía comenzar a escuchar voces. Qué ridículo. Su labio inferior tembló sin atreverse a emitir las palabras, terminó por convertirse en un ligero mohín apretado.

—Kakashi… ¿Eres tú?

Necesitaba una confirmación, así que siguió preguntando, aun a sabiendas de que no encontraría la respuesta que deseaba. Estaba volviéndose loca, pues conocía el aroma de aquel hombre como ninguna otra en la tierra.

-Kakashi…

La presión sobre su frente se volvió un poco más brusca, lo pudo escuchar chasquear los labios con frustración. Lo siguiente sólo fue un movimiento tosco, un ligero ruido metálico, y el choque de un par de labios húmedos y pretenciosos sobre los de ella.

No conocía su sabor, pero llevaba muchos años imaginandolo.

—S-Sasuke...kun. -balbuceó como pudo, sólo logrando que la lengua de él se enredara con la suya.

Él presionó un poco más, y luego la dejó ir lentamente. Mantuvo el silencio mientras Sakura tosía e intentaba terminar de tragar la píldora que él había logrado deslizar hacia su garganta.

´—¿Qué…? -comenzó ella, pero él se había puesto en pie dispuesto a alejarse.

Intentó seguirlo.

—Quédate ahí. -ordenó fastidiado, se acuclilló nuevamente a su lado y acarició su cabeza. —Sólo voy por un vaso de agua.

Sakura se sonrojó y sonrió con genuina alegría. No era su imaginación, conocía ese tono en su voz.

—Hará efecto en unas horas, haz reposo mientras tanto.

Ella asintió y le tomó la mano que reposaba sobre su cabeza, llevándola hasta su mejilla y apretándola contra ésta. Sasuke-Kun estaba ahí, no le importaba cómo ni porqué.

A pesar de la reticencia de chica, la abandonó unos instantes para conseguir agua. No prendió las luces, éstas seguramente le aumentarían a la joven el dolor de cabeza.

—¿Dónde está…?

—No lo sé.

Su tono fue cortante. No quería volver a oírla pronunciar ese nombre.

El gesto de Sakura se oscureció.

—Íbamos a ir al festival.

—¿Quieres empezar una epidemia?

Ella rió levemente.

—Es un resfrío, Sasuke-Kun. -reprochó.

—Puedo verlo. Lo que no consigo descifrar es cómo tú, la discípula de la quinta Hokage, terminó ganándose semejante gripe.

Se sentó a su lado nuevamente, tendiéndole el vaso con agua y ayudándola a sentarse. Ella se notaba bastante mareada y algo débil. La estrechó contra sí mismo para que pudiera beber tranquila. Sakura no se quejó, sólo acomodó su espalda al torso de él y disfrutó del silencio.

—Estábamos apurados.

Al oírla no supo si comenzaba a enojarse con ella o con él.

—¿Cuál era la prisa?

—El festival. -dijo ella como si la pregunta hubiese sido muy tonta.

—Al que de todas formas no irás, ¿ese mismo?

—Ese mismo. -asintió ella.

Un festival para parejas, para enamorados. Una fiesta llena de besos robados y anillos encajando nerviosamente en delicadas manos bajo la luz de la luna.

¿Qué demonios debía hacer Sakura allí, con Kakashi?

—Quería ver los fuegos artificiales. -masculló ella sin ocultar su decepción. —Como cuando éramos niños. ¿Recuerdas?

Sí, lo recordaba. Su pequeña carita redondeada y risueña, embelesada con los colores que explotaban en el cielo.

—Por una tontería como esa… -susurró.

Sakura quitó la sonrisa que hasta entonces había sostenido.

—No le llames tontería. -pidió ofendida. —Es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi infancia que sólo comparto contigo.

De casualidad, porque ese día habían perdido a Naruto en medio de la muchedumbre, pero a pesar de eso era suyo. De ambos.

—No es conmigo con quien ibas a verlos hoy. -le recordó.

Sakura se tensó.

Sí, había decidido compartir eso con alguien más. Alguien que también la hacía sentir acogida, quizás más que el propio Sasuke, una persona que demostraba sin remordimientos lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella. Un hombre que le había ofertado con pocas y discretas palabras la posibilidad de olvidar a Sasuke. Y ella, a sabiendas de que era imposible, se había pasado los últimos días tentada a aceptar.

—Pero estoy aquí contigo. -se recordó a sí misma y le dijo a él.

Su voz sonó armoniosa, aquietándolo de inmediato. Pasó un brazo por la cintura de ella y la rodeó.

—No quise decir todas esas cosas aquella vez.

—No dijiste mucho. Y estabas ebria… -se encogió de hombros.

—De todas maneras, Sasuke-Kun yo…

**E**l estruendo de los fuegos artificiales retumbó por toda la isla, el cielo se iluminaba de a ratos con diferentes colores como si fuese un árbol de navidad. El manto de estrellas quedó completamente opacado por el espectáculo, y el gentío no paraba de gritar emocionado.

Kakashi observó lo alto con ojos pensativos, tenía planes para ese preciso instante… y luego de todo lo sucedido ese día no sabía si el verlos desmoronarse era una buena o mala señal. Algunos habían pensado que Sakura era su hija, otros insinuado que era su pareja, y él simplemente no tuvo el valor de corregir a nadie. Todas las descripciones se sentían tan erradas… ¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando de ella?

Apuró su paso, tratando de no volcar el líquido de color rojizo que la aldeana con tanto esfuerzo había logrado volcar en ese tazón sin desperdiciar ni media gota. No sabía lo que era, ni había querido preguntar… ese par hablaba demasiado.

Cuando los colores llegaron a su punto máximo de esplendor todos se quedaron anonadados, de repente hubo silencio. Él sabía porqué. Estaban ocupados asegurándose de que el amor _durase más_. Como mínimo, otra primavera. Si tan sólo pudiese usar esa misma técnica para averiguar sus propias emociones, para descubrir algo que late sin nombre en vez de alargar un sentimiento ya existente… pero el viejo tenía razón. Aquellos eran boberías de jóvenes, y él era un adulto.

Se detuvo de golpe poco antes de llegar a la entrada. Los colores llevaban unos segundos apagados, los sonidos regresaban con fuerza, y la silueta del hombre sentado en la entrada era -al menos para Kakashi- dolorosamente fácil de reconocer.

Acomodó su mandíbula tenso, emparejó sus hombros y se acercó a él con todo el peso de su experiencia. Sasuke no se inmutó ante aquel repentino brote de arrogancia, su ancha espalda estaba rígida y sus labios curvados en una ligera sonrisa.

—Piensas envenenarla. -sugirió, cuando el aroma del mejunje llegó a él.

—No, sólo la cuido… como siempre.

—Ya no es necesario.

Entró a la casa que seguía en penumbras y buscó a Sakura con la mirada. Estaba tendida en el mismo lugar, con una manta bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada y una mano en los ojos. Sus mejillas tan coloridas como los mismísimos destellos que minutos atrás habían decorado el cielo, respiraba agitada y se mordía los labios con suavidad.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

Se agachó a su lado, le quitó la mano de la frente y la cubrió con la suya. La fiebre había comenzado a disiparse lentamente.

—Sí, lamento haberte preocupado. -se sentó y tomó el bowl que él le ofrecía. No se veía delicioso, ni mucho menos. No quiso preguntar qué era tampoco.

—Medicina casera, servirá para que aprendas la lección.

—No más recortes de tiempo en las misiones. Seré paciente a partir de hoy.

Ella tenía un tierno brillo en sus verdes ojos, y una sonrisa curvó sus labios con delicadeza.

—Al fin y al cabo, no pude ir al festival.

—Vendremos el año siguiente. -dijo, a sabiendas de que Sasuke se había acercado hasta ellos y posicionado detrás de él.

Tocó con ternura el cabello de Sakura, y se detuvo en un broche que antes no estaba ahí. Ella se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos con gesto tenso. Siguió bebiendo del pote con una mueca contenida. Sabía realmente horrible.

—Descansa un poco más. -susurró cuando por con gesto aliviado Sakura terminó aquel líquido. —No partiremos hasta que no te sientas mejor, estoy seguro de que Inari y su familia estarán encantados de tenerte aquí.

—¿Te quedarás tú también?

—Sí.

La respuesta tranquila de Sasuke apagó los nervios de Sakura, le devolvió el frasco a Kakashi y sonrió en agradecimiento. Cuando se recostó nuevamente lo único que alcanzó a oír fue los pasos de ambos alejarse. Se sentía cansada. Juntó ambas manos bajo su mejilla y se acurrucó para dormir un rato más.

—¿Tienes un fetiche con los accesorios del cabello?

Su voz era relajada, su postura también.

Sasuke había empezado a caminar por la costa cuando Kakashi lo alcanzó. No sabía porqué debía explicarle, y no le gustaba entender que Kakashi había visto el otro broche que le regaló a Sakura… ella lo usaba en sus días libres o en su casa, lo atesoraba tanto que nunca lo habría llevado a una misión.

—Hn. ¿Lo tienes tú por las jovencitas?

El antiguo líder del equipo siete apretó los labios con poca paciencia.

—Ya es una mujer.

—¿Intentas decirme algo?

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, nos dejaste preocupados la última vez que desapareciste. ¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente? -cambió el tema y relajó nuevamente su rostro. Fue Sasuke quien se tensó a cambio.

No contestó, nada había nada que quisiera decirle y no creía poder mantener la calma si -además- se enteraba de que Kakashi también estaba al tanto de ese pequeño incidente con Sakura. ¿Qué tan cerca lo había dejado llegar?

—Es demasiada coincidencia que estés aquí, justo hoy. -negó con la cabeza meditabundo hasta que la imagen de un rubio atolondrado cruzó por su mente.

—¿Tenías planes? -su voz era ronca y desafiante, el descaro con el que aquel hombre se pavoneaba junto a él orgulloso de sus intentos con Sakura le hacía temblar el puño.

—Sakura y yo viajamos mucho, ella estaba ilusionada de poder asistir al festival y ver los fuegos artificiales.

—Es una lástima que no haya podido ir al festival.

Su voz era demasiado tranquila, y otra vez la ligera sombra de una sonrisa apareció sobre la comisura de su labio.

—Tú ya lo sabías todo. Dime, Sasuke. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en el país de las olas esperándonos?

—Agradécele a Naruto. Puedes hacerle unos panecillos… -elevó la curva de sus labios.

Kakashi rió con tranquilidad.

—Sólo cocino para una chica y su gato.

La sonrisa de los labios del Uchiha desapareció.

Hasta ese momento la imagen mental que se había grabado era de ambos encontrándose en el campo de entrenamiento y compartiendo allí los malditos panecillos que al parecer el jounin sólo hacía para ella. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo al darse cuenta de que estaba volando bastante lejos de la realidad.

—Aléjate de Sakura.

Se había detenido incluso e incluso antes de darse cuenta ya tenía una mano aferrada al chaleco de su antiguo tutor. El otro no le tomó importancia, mantenía una sonrisa forzada y una mirada desafiante. Ambos estaban enfrentados con los hombros rectos y las mandíbulas tensas.

—Para eso ya tiene suficiente contigo.

Maldijo internamente no poder rebatirlo.

—Le agrada mi compañía, en los últimos meses mientras tú recorrías la vida yo fui quien evitó que ella se la pasara llorando sobre el sillón. ¿Crees que tienes derecho a enfrentarme niño?

—¿A cambio de qué? -dijo entre dientes

Kakashi no contestó. Su mueca de seriedad casi rozaba el desprecio, frente a la persona que se atrevía a aseverar que podría pedirle algo a cambio a una muchacha confundida.

—Tus atenciones deben tener un precio… -bramó.

—Deja de hablar estupideces niño, el ruido del festival te debe tener aún atontado. -escupió.

—Lo único estúpido aquí es que la expongas a habladurías sólo para llenar tu maldito ego dormido.

Imaginarlo escabulléndose todos los días a la casa de ella a desayunar antes de un entrenamiento, sólo le podía hacer pensar en lo que los aldeanos imaginaban al verlos salir tan temprano y juntos de la misma casa. Sakura era dulce e inocente, fuerte para la batalla, sí, pero si alguien se atrevía a insultarla… su sangre hirvió.

—No intento lastimarla, al igual que tú.

Kakashi por fin relajó por completo su postura y su voz. Necesitaba esa conversación. Lo había deseado desde que comenzó a sentir todos esas emociones enredarse y transformar todo en caos.

—¿Qué era lo que pretendías entonces? ¿Ser mi remplazo? -apretó los dientes molesto, pero luego dejó escapar una sonrisa torcida.

—Quería hacerla feliz, pensé que en este lugar lo haría.

—Lo está.

—No de la manera que yo esperaba…

—Se dice gracias.

—Vete al infierno niño.

—He estado allí casi toda mi vida.

Ya no estaban molestos.

**C**uando las primeras luces del alba le golpearon la mejilla empezó a revolverse en el futón hasta que no pudo dejar de evitarlas. Seguirían allí, potenciadas a cada minuto por el inminente fulgor del amanecer. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello tratando de peinarlo inútilmente, seguirían alborotados hasta encontrarse con un peine. Luego bostezó, estirándose como sólo un felino haría, y sonrió ampliamente ante el repentino aroma que la asaltó desde afuera. Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿En dónde demonios estaba y cómo había llegado allí?

—No importa. -se reconfortó. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, y confirmó rápidamente que la fiebre también. —No es difícil averiguar el camino. -se dijo riendo, poniéndose de pie y dejándose llamar por el delicioso aroma al que tan acostumbrada estaba.

—Buenos días, Sakura-Chan.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse con un joven de pocos años menos que ella, junto a una mujer mucho mayor y un anciano. Todo comenzó a encajar en su memoria.

—Hola, Inari.

—¿Te encuentras mejor, Sakura? -la mamá del chico la miró preocupada.

—Sí, muchas gracias por cuidarme. Disculpe las molestias.

No recordaba en qué momento habían llegado ellos, pero estaba segura de que les habría causado bastantes molestias.

—Para nada. Ya casi no tenías fiebre cuando llegamos, sólo tuve que acomodarte un futón y eso no fue molestia alguna. -sonrió.

Eso es cierto, recordaba dormir en la sala. ¿Cómo…?

-Sírvete antes de que se enfríen… -susurró Kakashi acercándole un platillo rebosante de panes como todas las mañanas.

La sonrisa que enmarcó su rostro fue saludable y genuina.

—Son deliciosos. -dijo el más joven completamente anonadado por los panecillos que llevaba engullendo desde hace rato.

—Sí que lo son. -admitió ella, dándose cuenta de que por primera vez veía a Kakashi compartir esa receta con alguien más.

Agradeció la taza de café que junto a otros panecitos ponía frente a ella mientras oía como la puerta corrediza se habría desde la entrada.

—Oh, Sasuke también despertó.

La madre de Inari le ofrecía tomar asiento con un gesto de la mano, sin embargo él sólo permanecía parado mirando fijamente a Sakura. Ella tragó con dificultad y apretó fuertemente la taza de café entre sus manos.

No había sido un sueño.

—Sakura. -saludó él.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas. Sintió el enorme deseo de correr a abrazarlo. De sentir sus largos brazos alrededor de su cintura… de ver fuegos artificiales otra vez estallar en un cielo nocturno.

Dejó la taza y salió corriendo de allí.

Nadie dijo nada, Kakashi se debatió entre ir o no a buscarla. La mirada del Uchiha fue clara.

—¡Espera!

Fue Inari quien lo detuvo unos momentos, buscando torpemente entre las gavetas de una pequeña mesa en el recibidor algo que parecía ser muy importante.

—Ten, Naruto me dijo que si venías debía darte esto.

Le entregó una nota un poco arrugada, Sasuke la tomó con gesto adusto y se alejó de allí tras los pasos de Sakura. Ella no estaba muy lejos de su alcance, pero avanzaba con pasos largos abrazándose a sí misma a causa del aire fresco de la mañana.

Desenvolvió el papel mientras la seguía, leyendo con desgano cada línea garabateada con letras apuradas. Su ceño se frunció, maldijo a Naruto, esa vez había ido demasiado lejos.

Ella se había detenido poco adelante, dibujando en la arena con el pie y la vista agachada. Él se detuvo a su lado cuando terminó de leer. Hizo un bollo el papel y lo tiró sobre el primer lenguetazo de agua salada que llegó hasta ellos a cubrirles los pies. Sakura rió, saltando hacia atrás cuando notó el frío contacto del agua.

—No deberías tomar frío.

—Tú no deberías arrojar basura al mar.

—¿Quieres enfermarte de nuevo? -inquirió, ignorando el reproche de la chica.

Ella mantuvo la vista en la arena, sus mejillas estaban tan encendidas como el sol que los iluminaba desde el cielo.

Verlo allí, parado en la cocina momentos antes, le había afectado tanto que pensó que se echaría a llorar en ese mismo instante. Salir corriendo no había sido la mejor idea tampoco -se dijo-, ya que ahora estaban los dos solos.

—Sakura, debemos hablar.

—Ahora no. Los panecillos de Kakashi se van a enfriar… debes probarlos, Sasuke-Kun. -susurró, intentando pasar a su lado y hacer que la siguiera.

—No tengo intención de comer los malditos panes. -susurró tomándola del brazo. —Y tú por lo que sé ya has comido demasiados.

Ella se sorprendió, y lo miró por primera vez desde que había salido de la casa. Sasuke sonaba extraño.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que sucedió anoche.

No había un pero que fuera a servirle a Sakura para escapar, él aflojó el agarre y la tomó de los hombros. Los labios de la chica temblaron mientras miraba directamente dentro del abismo azabache de sus ojos.

Quiso dar un paso atrás, asustada. Cada vez que algo los acercaba, otra fuerza mayor los alejaba el doble… no quería oírlo decir nada. Definitivamente no quería… aun así, él no la dejaría escapar. Sus brazos la apretaron fuertemente por la cintura y tuvo que quedarse allí, deliciosamente atrapada en su aroma, esperando lo peor.

* * *

><p>Nota 01: Se me quemó la pizza por corregir este capítulo, pero voy a asumir la culpa de haberla dejado en el horno. :(<p>

Nota 02: Espero que les haya gustado, Sasuke y Kakashi tienen un encuentro aquí que les servirá a los dos para ir aclarando sus propios sentimientos acerca de Sakura. Naruto nuevamente metiéndose al medio... haciendo enojar mucho a Sasuke. ¿Qué le habrá propuesto? Adoro cada bonito comentario que me dejan, así que no duden en hacerlo. Ya sea una crítica o un beso grande como una casa, los voy a recibir feliz. Feliz porque somos canon... ¿Soy la única que no puede parar de imaginar todo lo que el manga no mostró? Digo, yo esperaba un abrazo... y ellos tuvieron sexo. Mi corazón no puede resistir semejante noticia. Están casados. Tienen una nena. Sakura se ve más hermosa que nunca. Sasuke tan varonil... oh, por favor. Voy a explotar de alegría.

* * *

><p><em> Gracias por leer. <em>

_ Tu opinión me haría muy feliz. _

_ Sasuke Uchiha, esposo de Sakura Haruno/Uchiha. Padres de Sarada Uchiha _

_No dejen de pensar en eso, hace bien. ;)_


	7. El regreso de Sasuke

***Notas al final**, así no los distraigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Fanfic by Raihué**

* * *

><p><em>Shadows's Wanderer: El regreso de Sasuke.<em>

Parpadeó varias veces conteniendo las lágrimas, Sasuke no tardó en soltarla lentamente; su contacto seguiría allí por siempre, quemándole bajo la piel. Esperó en silencio a que él comenzara, por mucho que desease preguntar tenía miedo de saber qué había sido real la noche anterior y qué no. La fiebre podía hacerte imaginar cosas.

—¿Tienes frío?

Negó con la cabeza, su cuerpo no sentía nada más que el cosquilleo que había dejado él tras su abrazo.

—Deberías tomar más precauciones a partir de ahora. Sería mejor si no sales a tantas misiones, te sentará bien un descanso.

Ella no lo miró, era demasiado evidente que estaba buscando excusas.

—¿Cómo…? —empezó Sakura luego de unos segundos, dándose cuenta—.

—Naruto.

—Oh, eso explica porqué estás aquí. Le pedí que no…

—Lo sé.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

—Sobre lo que pasó anoche… —arriesgó Sakura— no tienes que disculparte, no es como si hubiese sido un… —su voz se enredaba entre los nervios y los recuerdos—… más bien fue producto de la emergencia.

Sabían que eso no era más que una gorda mentira, pues minutos después él se las había arreglado sin problemas para alcanzarle un vaso con agua. El beso —a su rostro regresaron los colores con sólo recordar los sedosos labios del Uchiha y su húmeda lengua— había estado de más.

—Necesitaba que te callaras —dijo sin pensar, si volvía a escucharla repetir el nombre de su mentor en la oscuridad… seguramente hubiese hecho más que besarla—.

La explicación de él le quitó cualquier pensamiento agradable de la mente. Con Sasuke los buenos momentos terminaban demasiado rápido. Sonrió debatiéndose entre la tristeza y la ironía de saber que no esperaba de él nada diferente…

—¡Vaya manera de hacerlo! —exclamó con tranquilidad—.

Las olas seguían llegando, frías como las palabras de Sasuke, y el sol comenzaba a calentar con mayor fuerza. Suspiró buscando gente con la mirada, pero luego de la fiesta anterior seguramente todos seguirían remoloneando hasta tarde. De repente se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho ella también, la comodidad del futón le hubiese ahorrado esta amargura.

—Las cosas no han cambiado Sakura.

No, nunca lo hacían… a su lado el letargo era interminable.

—Dime la verdad, ¿Por qué viniste?

—Naruto…

—¡No! Sin excusas, te conozco. Nadie puede obligarte a nada en esta vida… mucho menos una nota de Naruto.

—Eso depende de lo que diga la nota.

—¿Y qué decía?, ¿Que estaba tan deprimida que pensó que moriría?. Te engañó.

—Que te estás dejando seducir por un viejo aprovechado —su voz sonó áspera y las palabras arrastraron sabor a bilis sobre su lengua—.

Ella parpadeó confundida antes de echarse a reír.

—¿Qué demonios te ha inventado Naruto? ¿Por eso te tomaste la molestia de venir? ¿Creíste que me encontrarías aquí con un amante pervertido, y me salvarías como caballero de blanca armadura? ¡Por favor, Sasuke! Si te has creído eso…

Él bufó furioso, tomándola del brazo cuando ella comenzaba a alejarse entre risas sin darle mayor importancia.

—¡¿Acaso no ves lo que está sucediendo?!

—Sucede que pasé demasiadas horas llorando, para que tú vengas aquí a insultar a la única persona que estuvo allí para cuidarme —sí, no había pasado desapercibido lo que Sasuke había intentado decirle sobre su maestro—, no viniste hasta aquí porque creas que él es un pervertido, viniste porque temes todo lo contrario. ¿Tan difícil es al menos aceptarlo?

—¿Aceptar que puedes ser tan estúpida de caer en los brazos de cualquiera que te preste un hombro para llorar? Sí, es difícil. Esa no es la Sakura que yo conozco…

—La Sakura que te ama es la única que existe, la única que ha existido hasta hoy; veinte años, Sasuke-Kun… ¿Me culparás de sentirme tentada por saber qué se sentiría amar a alguien que me corresponda?

No pudo responder aquello, se quedó largo rato hurgando en los infinitos ojos color esmeralda… se veía tan triste y al mismo tiempo tan apasionada. Repleta de vida, pero sin poder vivir plenamente… por su culpa. Y pensar que se había propuesto no volver a lastimarla.

—¿Quieres que me haga a un lado?

—¿Crees que depende de ti?

Ella rió levemente, sin ganas. Se sacudió bruscamente logrando que soltara su brazo y marchó en dirección a la casa.

—Mis sentimientos están ahí cuando te vas, cuando regresas… incluso cuando eres un idiota —giró su rostro para mirarlo mientras él comenzaba a seguirla—, siguen inalterables. No puedes obligarme a dejar de amarte sólo porque tú lo decidas. Como tampoco puedes impedir que nazcan nuevas emociones por alguien más, y créeme, en cuanto eso suceda las atesoraré como a mi propia vida.

_Porque amarte es agotador. _

—¿Nuevas emociones por un hombre que tiene edad para ser…?

—...el hombre que me acompañó durante muchos años. Suficiente edad para conocerme, para entender este amor loco y todo lo que causa en mi. Para aceptar que no será fácil. Experiencia para luchar en causas imposibles no le falta…

Escucharla defenderlo le causaba tanta rabia que instintivamente apretó los puños.

—No estoy diciendo que esté enamorada de él. En realidad, mientras más pasa el tiempo sin aclarar las cosas más incómodo se vuelve… pero incluso así, me cuesta imaginar no compartir mi tiempo con Kakashi.

—Eres una verdadera molestia.

—Tú también lo eres. Un molesto cobarde que corre en círculos, sin decirme lo que tu y yo ya sabemos, sin darme la más mínima oportunidad para demostrar que valgo la pena el riesgo—se detuvo frente a la casa, adentro la esperaban un montón de personas a las que les debía una sonrisa… luego de un rato puso ese gesto en su cara—. Eres fuerte, yo también lo soy… sé que has pasado por cosas horribles Sasuke-Kun, pero confía en mi, nada te volverá a arrebatar el amor si decides luchar por él una vez más.

Se adentró canturreando en el hogar, no quería escuchar otra cosa de Sasuke ni tampoco preocupar a los demás. Kakashi la recibió con una sonrisa, café caliente… no quedaban panes. Tomó la taza y esta vez sinceró su gesto, no fue una risa tan deslumbrante pero sí muy cálida y real.

—¿Todo está bien?

Ella asintió justo antes de que él le posara una mano sobre la frente. No había fiebre.

—Soy una ninja médico, de las mejores… no te dejes asustar por lo que sucedió anoche, fue un simple descuido que no volverá a suceder.

—Puedes asegurarlo —siseó Sasuke entrando tras ella—.

—¿Café?

Fulminó con la mirada al jounin.

—Podemos regresar, a fin de cuentas cada minuto es tiempo robado… —dijo ella, intentando apaciguar la situación entre ambos—. Me hubiese gustado poder asistir al festival, los dulces, los juegos…

—Promete que vendrás el próximo año. —Inari se acercó con una gran sonrisa.

—Prometido.

—¡Y que traerás regalos del país del fuego!

—¡Inari! —reprobó su madre desde la sala—.

—Prometido.

—¡Y bailarás conmigo!

Ella rió tiernamente.

—¡Prometido! —fue Kakashi quien contestó falsamente emocionado, guiñándole un ojo a Inari que estalló en risas negándose infinitamente.

—Bailaremos los tres. —propuso ella—.

Se sentó en la mesa a tomar su café, conversando amablemente con la madre y el abuelo del chico. Las cosas allí habían mejorado mucho, el trabajo de Tazuna como arquitecto tenía tanto éxito que su nieto ya estaba siguiéndole los pasos. Pronto ese país duplicaría su desarrollo. La felicidad que irradiaban se contagió fácilmente en ella, que recordó con nostalgia la primera vez que los visitó y no pudo creer cuánto había cambiado todo desde entonces.

—Lo siento, me encantaría poder quedarme… pero tengo exámenes pronto. Debo volver.

La explicación no satisfacía del todo al jovencito que parecía muy ilusionado de verla, Inari era muy guapo y seguramente popular con las chicas… Sakura estaba segura de que pronto superaría aquella ínfima decepción.

—Vuelve pronto.

—Lo haré.

—Ten esto... —dijo la mamá del chico entregándole un envoltorio de aroma delicioso—… y pídele disculpas de mi parte a Naruto por no haber podido mandarle antes algún obsequio por su ascenso a Hokage, estoy segura de que le gustara. Dale nuestras felicitaciones, y nuestro agradecimiento por siempre preocuparse por nosotros… él nunca olvida mandar un mensajero de vez en cuando para mantener el contacto con Inari, es un buen ejemplo para él.

—Le diré todo.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente, los demás le devolvieron el gesto amable mientras los veían partir.

—¿Hacia dónde irás ahora, Sasuke-Kun?

El Uchiha llevaba más de media hora caminando en silencio, varios metros por detrás de donde ella y Kakashi avanzaban conversando animadamente. Se veía molesto, no tuvo que preguntar por qué… le sonrió tiernamente intentando cambiar el estado de ánimo que lo gobernaba últimamente. Consiguió que ablandara su rostro a regañadientes.

—Konoha.

Su voz había sido tan seca y desinteresada que ella estuvo a punto de preguntar de nuevo, pero fue la voz de otro hombre la que sonó primero.

—No pensé que regresarías tan pronto. —Kakashi se acercó hacia ellos con ambas manos en los bolsillos, se veía completamente despreocupado ante la presencia del Uchiha—. ¿Naruto te mandó a llamar?

Las oscuras orbes masculinas desafiaron al jounin con intensidad. Comenzaba a odiar ese exceso de autoestima —y el descaro— que manifestaba su antiguo tutor cada vez que tenía oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Hay algo que debo aclarar con él. —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, intentando no transmitir cuánto le molestaba la postura arrogante que sostenía junto a Sakura—. Y aprovecharé para descansar… ¿Cómo está Noir?

—Gordo —Sakura sonrió cuando él por fin le dirigió la palabra de manera relajada—. Pero le encantará verte, extraña mucho las siestas que compartía contigo… a ese gato sólo le gusta comer y dormir.

Sasuke torció un poco la mueca seria de su rostro. Él también extrañaba las infinitas tardes en el sofá de Sakura, sumergido en un silencio que lejos estaba de poder compararse con los demás que había saboreado a lo largo de su vida… un silencio lleno de paz, con la certeza de que a pocos metros ella descansa tranquila con una sonrisa en los labios. Y las noches llenas de grillos, algún coro de sapos a lo lejos, en las que la risa de Sakura durante la cena se mantiene en su cabeza rebotando hasta el amanecer. Echaba de menos todo lo que componía aquel adorable hogar.

—Estoy seguro de que ese pequeño sofá en la sala de Sakura te resulta muy incómodo… —susurró Kakashi mientras la susodicha se adelantaba a confirmar si las plantas que había divisado más adelante eran medicinales o sólo hierbas engañosas— puedes quedarte en mi departamento, tengo un dormitorio para invitados.

—Lo siento, Kakashi_-Sensei_, rechazaré esa oferta...—su sonrisa podía imitar sinceridad, pero sus palabras delataban con facilidad cuan irritado le había puesto escuchar semejante descaro— dormiré en casa de Sakura a menos que ella me pida lo contrario.

—Bien, como quieras…

—Kakashi… sí agradecería que le devuelvas el broche que le regalé, a menos que quieras ponértelo; ella quizás piense que fue un delirio de la fiebre, pero definitivamente no gasté mi dinero para que se pierda entre los kunais de tu bolso.

—Sólo se lo quité para que durmiese más cómoda, no quieres que se le enrede en el cabello ¿o sí? ya sabes, Sakura se mueve mucho cuando duerme…

—Si sigues con ésto olvidaré que ella está aquí, y te daré la paliza que estás buscando…

—No seas infantil niño, ¿Recuerdas quién te enseñó lo que tanto te enorgulleces de saber?

—No seas arrogante, viejo. ¿Recuerdas que ya no posees el sharingan?

—Hey, miren. ¡No son medicinales como creía! Pero sus flores son realmente hermosas. ¿Sabes qué son, Sasuke-Kun?

El mencionado la miró, acto seguido relajó su rostro y se interesó en las plantas que ella traía en las manos. Frunció el ceño unos segundos y luego negó lentamente con la cabeza. —Nunca las había visto.

—¿Crees que sobrevivan el viaje? Me gustaría plantarlas para decorar… tal vez Ino pueda decirme qué son.

—Quizá. Iremos todo el camino por tierra, si ya te sientes mejor deberíamos poder llegar rápido a la aldea… puedes saltearte las formalidades ésta vez, yo le daré el informe a Naruto y tu te encargas de asegurar que tus flores se mantengan con vida.

—¡Eres genial! Pero debería ir de todas formas, necesito hablar sobre los exámenes…

—También le pediré que me informe sobre eso, luego nos juntamos a tomar un café. Me sentiré mejor si sólo llegas y descansas; digas lo que digas, ha sido una noche pesada para ti ayer.

Aunque no quiso, Sasuke no pudo hacer más que concordar silenciosamente con él. La fiebre de ella lo había llegado a asustar cuando la vio recostada en la sala, en medio de la oscuridad, con la piel pálida y las mejillas calientes.

—No tiene caso… ustedes dos creen que soy la misma niña que les causaba problemas años atrás —les acusó con una mirada penetrante—.

Ambos la miraron con la tranquilidad de saber que eso no era para nada cierto; el viaje continuó sereno, avanzaban rápido y sin decir nada llegaron a Konoha en pocas horas. A pesar de que en un primer momento se había mostrado algo ofendida ante el exceso de caballerosidad de su sensei —y seguía creyendo que la protegía más de lo que necesitaba—, luego del agitado recorrido sólo quiso ir a su casa y dormir. Se excusó con ambos, y esperó con nervios a que Sasuke aclarara una duda que la había inquietado desde que se enteró que regresaría… no quería tener que preguntar, pero tampoco podía no hacerlo.

—Iré en cuanto termine de arreglar mis asuntos con Naruto, no tienes que esperarme despierta… sólo deja la ventana entreabierta.

Ella asintió, siempre lo hacía. Se había convertido en un ritual, uno que tanto Ino como Kakashi le habían reprochado varias veces —poco seguro, incluso en tiempos de paz—, para esperar su regreso; sabía que él podía golpear la puerta o sencillamente forzar la cerradura, sin embargo facilitarle una vía de ingreso a su hogar le permitía dormir con más tranquilidad. Incluso antes de ese viaje —recordó sonrojada—, había dejado la ventana de su habitación sin seguro por si él regresaba en su ausencia.

—Mucha suerte. —les habló y sonrió a ambos, antes de girarse y apresurar sus pasos hacia su hogar.

—Y bien, Sasuke… ¿Cuáles son esos asuntos tan importantes que han logrado traerte de regreso?

—Ocúpate de tus temas.

—Lo hago. Uno de mis temas es que te irás, y dejarás a una chica resquebrajada… y créeme, me ha costado mucho hacerla sonreír. Admito que me da mucha envidia ver cuán fácil te resulta a ti, que con tan sólo mirarla la llenas de vida, te resulta casi tan fácil como hacerle daño.

—Deja ya de meterte en la vida de Sakura.

—Ella no sabe lo que hace.

—Sí, lo sabe mejor que tú. Ambos sabemos lo que hacemos, no te propongas ser un obstáculo…

—¿O qué?

—O te irá mal. Serás tú el que necesite consuelo si te fijas en una chica que ya tiene dueño.

—¿Eso es lo que crees que eres? —se envaró sin siquiera notar que ya estaban a pocos metros de la oficina del Hokage— ¿Su maldito dueño? Escucha bien mocoso, ella no es un trofeo… si no tienes las agallas para estar a su lado, estaré ahí para ella. Quizás no me corresponda, quizá ni siquiera yo sepa qué es lo que realmente siento por Sakura… pero no la dejaré para que tú sigas sujetándola en tu puño hasta aburrirte. Le daré la oportunidad que se merece.

Poco después Naruto presenció la entrada de un Kakashi alterado, con ceño fruncido y las pupilas dilatadas. Respiraba rápido y con dificultad. Había escuchado los gritos, pero por lo que veía esos dos casi habían pasado a los golpes; sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad por arrastrar a su maestro en todo eso, era conciente de que la ira que seguramente estaba sintiendo el Uchiha era por su culpa. De todas formas no se echaría atrás hasta saber de qué se trataba todo aquello entre Sakura y Kakashi, y descubrir de una buena vez y por todas qué era lo que Sasuke sentía realmente por la chica. No podía dejar que su amiga se pasara la vida entera esperando a alguien que quizás nunca se animaría a darle un simple beso o una declaración.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que haces?

—Ayudo.

—¿A qué? ¿A destruirla un poco más?

—Ellos necesitan hablar, darse una oportunidad… sé que tú entiendes eso mejor que yo.

—Lo único que entiendo es que has traído el peor mal que existe en la vida de Sakura de regreso a ella, justo cuando comenzaba a olvidarlo.

—¿Eso crees que estaba pasando?

Kakashi se cruzó de brazos furioso, podía ser el líder de la aldea pero aquel joven frente a él no era más que su estúpido —y entrometido— exalumno. Y en esos instantes sólo deseaba darle una tunda y atarlo al tronco de un árbol sin comer por una semana.

—¿Qué sientes tú por ella, Kakashi-Sensei?

—¡La misión fue perfecta! Los rebeldes fueron atrapados sin problemas —su gesto era agrio y su voz sonaba demasiado tensa. Se mostró visiblemente reacio a discutir esos temas con él, incluso siendo el _jefe_—. Sakura tuvo una gripe y le di permiso de ir a descansar, ya que pronto serán los exámenes no partiremos a ninguna otra misión —el rubio asintió con media sonrisa—, así que si no tienes nada más que decir… me largo —avisó tirándole con el envoltorio que Sakura le había dado, durante el viaje, como encargo para entregárselo. Unas cuantas migajas de pastel salieron desparramadas en el aventón—. Ah, y tienes visitas. —avisó saliendo de allí por el ventanal, para no tener que volver a ver el rostro arrogante del heredero Uchiha—.

—¡Tiempo sin verte, Sasuke! ¿Qué has hecho para molestar tanto al sensei?... ¿Pastel? —ofreció amigable—.

El estado de hombre de cabellos morenos no difería demasiado del jounin que había abandonado la oficina momentos antes. Tenía la camisa algo desarreglada y la frente fruncida en una mueca de irrefutable desagrado. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de ira e indignación. Naruto se sorprendió de lo que había causado, a pesar de que su prometida al enterarse de su plan le había advertido que sería una mala idea, nunca imaginó que despertaría tales reacciones en dos hombres tan imperturbables como lo eran ésos dos.

—¡Déjate de estupideces! ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para mandarme semejante propuesta?!

—El Hokage, por supuesto.

La respuesta sencilla —y sincera— de Naruto logró enervar aun más los nervios del Uchiha. Golpeó ambas manos fuertemente contra el escritorio, quedando a la altura de los ojos marinos de su antiguo compañero; se veía tranquilo, a diferencia de él que estaba cada vez más y más furioso.

—¡Te patearé el culo si vuelves a mandarme algo así! Es más… —amenazó—… no intentes localizarme nunca más, o maldición te haré pagar cada mal rato.

—Vaya, sigues tan cabrón como siempre… a mi también me alegra verte.

—Deja de meterte en mi vida, no es un juego con el que puedas matar tu tiempo libre en la oficina…

—Oh, créeme… no tengo tiempo libre. Cada letra que escribo es un momento importante que debería dedicarle a otros asuntos de la aldea, la alianza… pero ¿sabes qué? ustedes dos están equivocados… no intento meterme en sus vidas. Es Sakura la única que me importa.

—Si te importa tanto, no sigas atándola a mi.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, odiaba saber que él le hacía demasiado daño a Sakura a comparación con lo poco que le daba. Una sonrisa a cambio de mil lágrimas después… no era un trato justo.

—No te obligué a nada —sonrió malévolo—. Y respecto a ella, no la estoy atando a ti… pero Sakura está confundida y no me parece justo dejar que se lance ciegamente a los brazos de otra persona sin enfrentarse primero a lo que siente por ti. Sé que él la cuida. Sé que la quiere. Y sé que mi amiga es, además de una patea traseros, una frágil mujer que desea amar con todo su corazón… quiero evitar que haga algo de lo que luego se arrepienta.

Sasuke se enderezó y cuadró su mandíbula con expresión solemne, ahora que lo pensaba… su amigo no estaba diciendo ninguna idiotez. Su estómago se revolvía con sólo imaginarse a Sakura haciendo algo por despecho o por satisfacer sus ansias de cariño… algo irremediable, por lo que luego fuese a sentirse mal consigo misma.

—¿Y qué hay de Kakashi?

—¿Qué con él?

—¿Le has advertido de ésta propuesta?

—Claro que no, sólo te concierne a ti… no le digas a Sakura tampoco. Nos matará a ambos.

—¿Y si me niego?

—Son órdenes del Hokage. _Mis órdenes…_ —no le gustaba usar su autoridad con su amigo, y por la expresión que vio en él… tampoco a Sasuke le agradaba para nada aquel hecho— si no quieres ser parte, hazte a un lado como bien te puse en la nota. Podrás volver a Konoha cuantas veces quieras —aclaró noblemente—, este es tu hogar. Pero ya no permitiré que vuelvas a por ella. Le dejarás en claro que nunca sucederá nada, y una vez hecho eso te alejarás lo suficiente para que alguien más tenga la oportunidad de tomar tu lugar.

—Kakashi… —mencionó, con voz áspera y gesto adusto—.

—A ese tema le hace falta una buena cocción… no seas duro con él, no creas que tiene malas intenciones. Se preocupa mucho por ella, tanto que quizás empezó a verla diferente. O simplemente no, tal vez cree que la quiere así porque los sentimientos fraternales son tan intensos que lo enredan… no creas que no me ha pasado. Sakura es una chica deslumbrante, es difícil no sentirse enamorado cuando pasas demasiado tiempo junto a ella.

—¡Al demonio! Lo destrozaré si se le acerca.

Su amigo no pudo evitar sentir la tentación de reír.

—No juego, si intenta algo más que mirarla con esa cara de idiota que pone… lo mataré.

—¿Estás celoso?

—No, sólo soy egoísta. Lo mataré, siempre quise hacerlo.

Se reclinó sobre el amplio sillón que le correspondía gracias a su cargo y escuchó como las ligeras paredes seguían vibrando minutos después de que Sasuke saliera azotando la puerta. Poco a poco todo regresaba a la paz, mientras los primeros colores violáceos de la noche entraban por la ventana aprovechó para hurgar en el cajón y mirar una vez más los anillos que le habían entregado esa misma mañana. El casamiento estaba listo, en unas pocas semanas Hinata sería su esposa… viviría junto a él. Nunca más encontraría una habitación vacía al llegar a casa, claro que no, llenaría cada rincón con los niños más hermosos que ella puediera soñar. La idea lo distrajo demasiado, Hinata despertando junto a él en la mañana era un pensamiento demasiado tentador. Maldijo internamente haber dejado a su mente divagar de esa manera, le quedaba poco trabajo pero no podía permitirse torturarse de esa manera cuando aún le faltaba un buen rato antes de hacer todos aquellos pensamientos realidad.

Cuando Sasuke regresó a la casa imaginó encontrarla dormida, después de todo, no había sido más que cansancio lo que había logrado divisar en sus brillantes ojos jades cuando se separó de ella antes. Se sorprendió ver la luz de la habitación apagada y la de la sala prendida, e incluso más al ver al de cabellos canosos sentado en uno de los sofá individuales compartiendo una taza de café. Eso era más que una provocación —se convenció furioso—, eso era una burla. Sakura sonreía amablemente, en el sofá que él solía ocupar, con su gato sobre las piernas mientras lo llenaba de mimos.

—Deberías estar durmiendo.

—Aún es temprano. —le dedicó una radiante sonrisa al verlo entrar.

No podía explicarle que, sabiendo que él estaba en la aldea, no había podido conciliar el sueño. Además, Kakashi había llegado muy alterado unos momentos antes… y no pudo hacer otra cosa que apresurarse a servirle un café y una sonrisa para que se sintiera mejor. Sasuke se veía igual que el otro hombre cuando había llegado, y quiso ir en busca de una taza para él pero se lo impidió el peso de algo más contundente sobre sus piernas. Los colores le traspasaron la pálida piel de su rostro cuando notó que ahora, además de su gato, tenía la cabeza del Uchiha sobre sus rodillas; no alcanzó a ver el gesto tenso de Kakashi, y Sasuke tampoco ya que tenía los ojos cerrados con expresión —ahora— mucho más relajada. Se veía hermoso acostado en su sillón tan plácidamente.

—Pues yo sí tengo sueño —explicó. Estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera le importaba lo demás, quería la calidez de Sakura. La necesitaba.—, es hora de que te vayas.

—¡No seas grosero!

—No te preocupes Sakura, vine por un café y ya me tomé dos —sonrió—, es más que suficiente. Si tienes alguna otra duda sobre los exámenes, avísame. Descansa mañana, seguiremos entrenando dentro de dos días.

—Entrena conmigo, para variar.

La voz de Sasuke la sorprendió, su voz era tranquila y dulce pero su tono había sonado masculino y exigente.

Kakashi suspiró controlándose, no caería en otra disputa con ese niñato arrogante… había compartido una agradable charla con Sakura que lo había regresado a sus cabales, no dejaría que ese crío lo tirara todo al diablo.

—Nos vemos mañana, Sakura —pasó su mano por el cabello de ella en un gesto agradable, ella rió quedamente. Estaba acostumbrada a ese pequeño saludo. Sasuke se tensó sin siquiera tener que abrir los ojos para verlo—. Adiós, Sasuke.

—Deja el maldito broche antes de irte.

—Ya lo hice.

La chica ahora lo traía puesto. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta entonces de que aquel momento que, durante todo el día, había creído parte de su imaginación se volvió en pocos segundos una realidad irrefutable. Lo tocó con cariño, se sentía la suavidad de la madera pulida, y cuando escuchó la puerta del departamento cerrarse la íntimidad con Sasuke pareció ahogarla de inmediato. Él no se movía, parecía cómodo y hasta podría jurar que había indicios de una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Fue real.

—¿Alguna vez he regresado a ti sin un presente?

No. Siempre le traía algo de sus viajes, aunque ésta vez —Sakura recordó— le había dicho que por la falta de tiempo le había comprado eso en el festival la noche anterior. Casi se había disculpado con ella por no traer algo más destacable, algo que tuviese una historia originada en algún lugar olvidado, pero ella se había mostrado inmensamente feliz con aquel accesorio de feria. Un hermoso trabajo de artesanos, y por sobre todas las cosas, algo que él había elegido personalmente.

—Gracias, Sasuke-Kun.

Posó una mano sobre el pecho de él y se aferró a su camisa, intentando no llorar de todas las maneras posibles. ¡Se sentía tan feliz!

—No sigas agradeciendo, ya lo hiciste ayer cuando te lo di. No más lágrimas tampoco, Sakura… —pidió fastidiado—.

Ella no escuchó, se limitó a disfrutar a los dos compañeros de miradas felinas que tenía ahora junto a ella. Noir rebosaba alegría, jugueteando con el cabello oscuro de Sasuke que caía junto a él sobre las piernas de su dueña, Ino lo había mantenido tan bien alimentado que dentro de poco ese bicho ya no podría saltar con la gracilidad que lo caracterizaba… Sasuke sólo sonreía cuando las pequeñas garras lograban jalarle el cabello.

Definitivamente aquel hogar era peligroso —se dijo, cuando una ligera risa escapó de sus labios al sentir como el felino enredaba la pata en su cabello y Sakura intentaba desesperadamente quitárselo sin hacerle daño—, pero en esos momentos no le importaba en absoluto arder en la calidez de esa pequeña familia.

* * *

><p><strong>*1:<strong>

Soy nueva en el manejo de ésta página, no sabía que a los comentarios que se dejan sin cuenta registrada hay que buscarlos y aprobarlos para poder verlos... así que me disculpo si a alguien no le contesté antes. **Aquí las respuestas a los lectores que no tienen cuenta FF net**, a los demás les envié MP. Besos.

**Shadia**, feliz de saber que te gusta. ¡Gracias por leerlo! Besitos.

**Andrea**: gracias por tu crítica, por supuesto que podés opinar... para eso están los reviews. Todas las veces que lo creas necesario. Intenté enmarcar más un tema sobre todo el capítulo (más bien dejar claras las emociones), aunque sinceramente no sé muy bien si lo logré... espero tu crítica, a ver qué te pareció. Besitos, y muchas gracias por leerlo.

**Cami** yo también esperaba alguna escena más, pero ya vendrá algo en la película... estoy segura. Me alegra que guste el fic, y seguimos festejando que somos canon... besos.

**Anaid**, ¡Me alegra que te guste! esta vez escribí un capítulo un poquito más largo... espero que te guste. Cariños.

**Clau**... Gracias. Somo ! ! yo sigo demasiado feliz. Besos!

**UH25** ¡A mi me pasa igual! No te imaginarías cuántas historias sin finalizar tengo astilladas en el corazón, son imágenes que quedan grabadas en mi cabeza sin llegar a ningún lado... es triste. Voy a tratar de seguir los ritmos de actualización que llevo así nadie siente que abandoné el fic, pero no puedo prometer días fijos porque sencillamente depende de las ganas y las ideas que tenga para escribir. De todas formas este fic no tiene muchos capítulos, había planeado quince pero quizá incluso sean menos. Besos.

**Harunouchiha4ever** Sí, somo N... feliz, feliz! Me alegra que te guste, aquí se vio la propuesta que le hizo Naruto... ¿Te imaginás lo que le puso en la carta, no? el Hokage siempre está dispuesto a armar líos. Gracias por leer, besotes.

**Guest**: Yo también lo lamento, me quedé con hambre esa noche :C / Y sí, Sakura tiene mucha suerte! / La idea cuando escribo sobre la famosa receta del ninja copia es esa, que les de ganas de probarlos, así que me alegra mucho haber conseguido ese efecto en vos. Abrazos!

**Carolina**: ¡YAY! Gracias! Besotes!

**yomii20** ¡Me alegro que te guste! La empecé a escribir hace unos pocos meses, después de ver el diseño el primer poster que salió de Sasuke para la peli... ese que a penas si se notaba el vendaje sobre su cabeza y no mucho más, fue un poco de suerte y otro poco de intuición, pero salió medianamente parecida a lo que pasa en el manga así que me alegra. Lo único es que acá él tiene sus dos brazos enteros. Besotes.

**Ailudelastiernas**: ¡Gracias! Yo tampoco lo puedo creer.. soy muy feliz. Cariños.

**Guest**: me alegra que te guste, la voy a terminar no te preocupes por eso (estamos todos traumados por los fanfics sin final, a mi también me pasa...) Abrazos.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer.<em>

_Tu opinión me haría muy, muy feliz. :3_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._


	8. Las órdenes del Hokage

**_Notas al final._**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Fanfic by Raihué.**

* * *

><p><em>Me sorprende y halaga la buena aceptación que tiene esta historia, así que de corazón les dedico el capítulo a todas las personas que leen Shadows's Wanderer... gracias por dejarme compartir mis pensamientos con ustedes, me hace muy feliz.<em>

* * *

><p>Shadows's Wanderer: <em>Las órdenes del Hokage.<em>

**05:00** _AM_.

La rutina es inquebrantable —pensó Sakura, levantándose con pesadez pero sin sueño—, una vez que te acostumbras ya no hay marcha atrás. Y ella sí que lo estaba. Todos los días, cinco de la mañana, el leve sonido de los golpes en la puerta y luego, lo mejor, el aroma delicioso de los panecillos cocinándose que cruza rápido el pasillo hasta llegar a la ducha. Agua fría, pocos minutos, para despertarse fresca. Sin embargo, ese día no había sentido ni el más mínimo ruido y los aromas no eran más que los frutales del naranjo en flor del vecino. Kakashi no se presentaría, no ahora que sabía que Sasuke estaría ahí…

—Sasuke-Kun…

Enjuagó su cuerpo rápidamente y salió de allí envuelta en un toallón, el cabello goteaba sobre su espalda y pronto encontró algo ligero para ponerse. No había entrenamientos programados para ese día, así que simplemente se ocuparía del hogar y —quizá— conseguiría reunir a sus ocupados compañeros en el puesto de ramen por la noche.

A pesar de que extrañaría sin duda la comida de Kakashi sobre la mesa, se preguntó por qué a medida que se acercaba más y más a la cocina seguía intensificándose el delicado aroma que había percibido al llegar a la sala. Sasuke también estaba despierto, el único que aún retozaba en el sofá era Noir.

—Buenos días, Sasuke-Kun.

—Sakura.

Él estaba de espaldas a ella, dándole forma a unas bolas de arroz con las manos. Sobre la mesa había una jarra con café y una pila de waffles en un plato. Podía escuchar como se cocinaban algunas verduras…

—Debiste aprovechar para descansar, Sasuke-Kun no era necesario…

—Yo puedo decir lo mismo, ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? —le había tomado por sorpresa, en realidad sólo quería sorprenderla con el desayuno y hacerse el desentendido… nunca esperó que ella lo encontrara con las manos llenas de arroz—.

—Estoy acostumbrada a esta rutina. Me levanto a las cinco de la mañana todos los días para entrenar.

—¿Todos los días? No pierde ni la menor oportunidad… —susurró, hablando más consigo mismo que con ella—.

—Sí, me ha dedicado mucho de su tiempo. Y me alegra, no tendría la confianza suficiente de presentarme a esos exámenes si no lo tuviera como compañero… de verdad me asusta un poco fallar.

—No lo harás.

Se había girado con gesto serio, su oscura mirada se encontraba tan profundamente concentrada en ella… le causó un escalofrío.

—Entrena conmigo, soy menos predecible que Kakashi —se acercó hacia Sakura, que aún estaba en el marco de la puerta, y le golpeó la frente con suavidad—, no te tendré piedad.

Ella rió levemente, su voz era dulce cuando la amenazó. Asintió demasiado feliz, logrando que los pocos granos de arroz que se le habían pegado a la frente cayesen al piso de inmediato.

—¿Por qué necesitaría la piedad de un gennin? —se burló ella sirviéndose café.

El sonido ronco de la risa de Sasuke la llenó de vida. Seguramente él no había reparado en ese detalle en mucho tiempo, pero era una realidad que Sasuke Uchiha nunca había sido ascendido desde que salió de la academia ninja a los doce años.

—Imagina esto… —dijo pensativa— si me convierto en jounin, puedo pedir que en mi equipo te incluyan a ti, así podría postularte nuevamente para los exámenes chunin.

—Tú y un puñado de niños como compañeros, qué tentador.

La conversación siguió fluyendo con confianza, mientras él le daba la espalda para terminar el desayuno, Sakura continuó las bromas y —si bien no bromeó— él disfrutó cada una de ellas. Verla de buen humor lo llenaba de alivio. Lo mismo le pasaba a ella.

Cuando todo estuvo sobre la mesa no pudo evitar maravillarse con las habilidades del Uchiha, el desayuno tradicional se veía delicioso. Llevaba tiempo sin probar verduras cocidas al vapor y el arroz... ¡sencillamente perfecto! Tuvo que dejar a un lado lo poco que le quedaba en la taza de café, sin duda no quería que el amargo sabor del líquido que la despertaba a diario arruinara los delicados sabores de todo lo demás. No pudo hacer lo mismo con los waffles, porque eran demasiado esponjosos para ignorarlos.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar? Me siento una inútil, todos tienen una receta secreta y yo… bien, mi estofado ya lo conoces. Casi siempre sin sal. Ni que hablar de mis recetas mágicas para entrenar… a Sai casi le da un infarto cuando las probó. Me han prohibido volver a intentarlo.

—No me imagino su cara haciendo alguna expresión…

—Es que no hubo ninguna, sólo comenzó a ponerse morado.

—Admite que intentabas envenenarlo.

—¡Claro que no! Bueno… —se sonrojó—... tuvimos conflictos al principio, pero Sai es un excelente compañero.

—¿Conflictos? —sus ojos negros la escrutaron minuciosamente—, recuerdo haberte visto zamarrearlo con fiereza cuando nos encontramos en el escondite de Orochimaru aquella vez.

—Ah, sí. Bien… nunca he sido muy delicada para demostrar lo que siento.

—¿Qué era lo que él te había hecho?

—Nada que importe ahora —saboreó una bola de arroz con lentitud—, fue un cambio muy repentino… siempre te consideramos parte del equipo siete, incluso cuando te fuiste, y ver que nos imponían un reemplazo nos molestó tanto a Naruto como a mi. No conseguíamos confiar en él. Incluso tuve que golpearlo.

Sasuke sonrió cuando la vio encogerse de hombros inocentemente. Miró sus pequeñas manos y se preguntó a qué sabrían esos golpes, se maldijo por imaginar que la furia de Sakura debía ser deliciosa… verla desgastar toda su energía en los entrenamientos sería realmente divertido.

—¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con Naruto?

La curiosidad de ella lo arrebató de sus pensamientos, justo antes de que se desviaran sin retorno.

—¿Importa?

—Si no, no preguntaría. Tanto tú como Kakashi llegaron muy agitados ayer, me da la impresión de que sucedió algo malo… pero él no quiere contarme.

—No puedo saber qué le sucede a él, ni me interesa.

—Deja de ponerte así, actúas como si no lo conocieras. Kakashi es un buen hombre…

—Come tus verduras, no querrás enfermarte de nuevo.

Ella mordió la parte interna de su mejilla, reteniendo un mohín, odiaba que él tuviese la capacidad de ignorarla por completo y se quedase con toda la información para él.

—Los haré hablar —prometió refunfuñando—. Alguno de ustedes dos me dirá qué sucedió.

—¿Tienes planes de verlo hoy?

Lucho por retener esa pregunta, pero perdió indiscutiblemente la batalla… el sentimiento que rugía en su interior cuando la escuchaba hablar de su mentor —de esa manera tan suelta y decidida— era mucho mayor a cualquier otra ira que hubiese conocido en los últimos años. No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse arrebatado por la furia, había dejado eso atrás hace mucho tiempo, pero debía admitir que —además de afligirlo— lo hacía sentir más vivo que nunca.

—Creo que debo darle un descanso… a veces no sé si le exijo demasiado. En los últimos meses casi me he adueñado de él.

Sasuke apretó los dientes para no largar una zarta de improperios, y la dejó continuar.

—Aunque tú no lo veas, él se siente muy solo.

—Tú no tienes porqué curar su soledad.

—No podría ni aunque quisiera, yo también estoy muy sola ¿recuerdas? —rió suavemente para amenizar el comentario—, sólo digo que nuestra propia compañía nos hace bien.

Odiaba escuchar eso, tanto como odiaba sentir que aquello no tenía nada malo. Era racional. Dos personas que han sufrido, dos personas que no pueden estar con quien más aman, juntándose quizás olviden las penas. O las compartan, y las hagan más llevaderas. Se sorprendió pensando que, en sus peores momentos, él también hubiese deseado tener compañía. Y le alegraba —aunque muy en el fondo— que Sakura hubiera encontrado alguien que mitigara el dolor que él le causaba… ¿Pero a costa de qué? ¿Olvidarlo?

—¿No te sientes solo cuando viajas?

—Siento paz, es lo único que importa.

Mintió.

—Ya veo… ¿Soy muy ruidosa, por eso nunca quisiste llevarme contigo?

Ella había puesto su codo sobre la mesa, sosteniendo en la palma de su mano su rostro ladeado. Bonitos ojos verdes. Sonrisa sincera. Se veía preciosa, tanto que tuvo que contemplarla en silencio unos segundos para que la imagen se grabara por siempre en su memoria.

—Viajar es más duro de lo que parece.

—Yo también.

—Tú te quejas si una almohada no es lo suficientemente mullida para ti.

—¡No es justo que traigas eso a colación! ¡Estaba enferma! Y no era una almohada…

—El cansancio va más allá de lo físico, Sakura.

—Soy fuerte.

—No.

Su voz sentenciaba que no cambiaría de opinión. Sabía que ella era fuerte, pero más allá de ese pequeño hogar, sólo existía para el resto del mundo un pecador… aunque a Sakura siempre le contase la mejor parte, a cada lugar que iba era reconocido por sus peores actitudes del pasado. No podía involucrarla, por mucho que deseara tenerla a su lado en el camino, eso era mucho más egoísta de lo que nunca se permitiría ser con ella.

—¿Crees que quedarse es fácil? Cuando tú te vas, siento que aquí no me queda absolutamente nada…

—Tienes a todos tus amigos. Tu trabajo. Tu gato. Tus objetivos. Kakashi…

—No creo que entiendas como trabaja el corazón de una chica —susurró decepcionada—, las prioridades no las impongo a mi antojo. Sí, tengo miles de cosas… y las mandaría a volar a todas sólo por andar contigo por el mundo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos con expresión cansada, no quería discutir eso. Era débil ante ella últimamente, y temía que —de una u otra manera— Sakura se las ingeniase para convencerlo.

—Ya he probado un poco eso de andar de viaje en viaje, sabes… —lo provocó—

—Ah, sí… cuéntame todo.

Ni siquiera abrió los ojos, pero prestó atención hasta al más ínfimo detalle sobre las misiones continuas de Sakura y Kakashi; eso, además, le permitiría alejarla de la conversación por un rato. Disfrutó ser él quien escuchara esta vez los relatos y las aventuras, aunque tuvo que apretar los labios y cuadrar la mandíbula en más de una ocasión cuando ella le contó sobre la habilidad de su sensei para ubicar aguas termales o cómo dormían al lado de una fogata bajo cielos estrellados que nunca pensó que pudiesen ser tan amplios.

"—_Podría mostrarte cielos mucho más hermosos. Con luces de colores surcando la noche como almas perdidas…" _

La dejó seguir hablando hasta que llegaron a media mañana, para entonces ella había olvidado momentáneamente el asunto de viajar con él. Ahora sólo se disponía a salir de compras, el refrigerador ya estaba casi vacío.

—¿Vienes?

La siguió en silencio, a Sakura no le sorprendió. Su comportamiento cambiaba radicalmente cuando había gente alrededor… al principio pensaba que no quería que nadie lo viera con ella, ahora empezaba a dudar sobre sus motivos para saltar de un humor a otro tan fácilmente. De todas formas, en esos instantes sólo le importaba el maravilloso día que llevaba teniendo hasta el momento; el broche que recientemente le había regalado se lucía a un costado de su oreja, sosteniendo un pequeño mechón de cabello. Él parecía aprobarlo, además de unos pocos jóvenes que se le habían quedado mirando…

—Eres popular.

—Un poco —fanfarroneó con media sonrisa—.

Aunque en el fondo su instinto más vulgar, salvaje y reprimido le gritaba que tomara a Sakura y se resguardase en la comodidad de su hogar… mantuvo su gesto inmutable. Unos pocos idiotas mirándola no significaba nada, incluso a él le costaba no mirarla de reojo de vez en cuando, el corazón de la chica sin duda no se iría con esos imbéciles. Tenía otro rival, y ese sí era un problema… o la solución; eso dependía de si decidía luchar por ella o entregarla pacíficamente.

Disfrutaba la paz, pero ser pacífico nunca le había resultado fácil… y rendirse no era lo suyo. Toda la armonía que conocía estaba en ella, en su casa, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos brillando fervientemente cuando lo escuchaba reír de manera casual. No sería fácil entregarla, y si lo hacía… definitivamente no sería pacífico.

—¿Crees que sea suficiente?

Ambos cargaban varias bolsas cuando se dio cuenta de que ya tenían casi todo comprado, le resultaba imposible saber qué demonios llevaban porque no había prestado atención más que a sus propios pensamientos —y a algún idiota mirando de más— durante el camino. Asintió con la cabeza con gesto indiferente.

—Hey, Sakura-Chan…

A su lado de repente vio aparecer a un joven más alto que ella, pero con facciones demasiado juveniles. Se le hizo ligeramente conocido…

—Konohamaru, ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

—Gracias a ti, aún pegado a mi hombro.

—¿Te duele?

—Nada que el nieto un antiguo Hokage no pueda soportar…

Ah, de ahí lo conocía. El niño que andaba con un calzón en la cabeza, tras Naruto usualmente, sin saber ni empuñar un Kunai. Los miró con curiosidad, nunca veía a Sakura interactuar con nadie… sólo con él, o los demás del grupo siete. Mantuvo la calma cuando ella dejó las bolsas a su costado y le tomó el brazo a él con preocupación.

—No se ve una gran mejora. La inflamación persiste… deberías haberme contactado antes.

—No es como si estuvieras mucho últimamente…

El ligero reproche no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos, pero Sasuke se vio más afectado que la propia Sakura. ¿El crío estaba exigiéndole, indirectamente, que pasara más tiempo en la aldea?

—En ese caso ve al hospital, ninja cobarde.

—Prefiero que se me caiga el brazo —bromeó él con una risa fresca y una larga fila de dientes pulidos—.

—Ven por la tarde, veré que puedo hacer.

Asintió sonriente, momentos antes de fijar su atención del hombre que a pocos pasos de distancia miraba la escena atentamente.

—Hola, Sasuke… ¡Tiempo sin verte por aquí! ¿Ya has visto la estatua de la cara de Naruto? Se ve como un idiota con esa expresión tan seria…

Coincidía con él, pero no contestó ni una palabra.

—Bien, nos vemos luego. Adiós, Sakura-Chan.

—No hagas esfuerzos —fue lo único que sentenció ella antes de verlo desaparecer entre la multitud—. Eres todo un anfitrión, eh.

—¿Atiendes a todos tus pacientes en el departamento?

—No, sólo a los que le temen demasiado a Tsunade. Sólo lo curó una vez, de huesos dislocados, pero el chico quedó completamente traumado…

—Tú no eres mucho más delicada.

—¡Lo soy cuando se trata de niños!

—No es un niño.

—Cierto, pero niégame que es imposible mirarlo sin imaginar ese calzón en su cabeza…

No sólo no se lo negó, sino que tuvo que contener la curva que se deslizaba sobre sus labios. Ella era demasiado dulce cuando estaba de buen humor, y por suerte, Sakura siempre estaba de buen ánimo a su lado.

Al llegar a la casa Sasuke dejó todo en la cocina, Sakura había comenzado a acomodar cuando él se encaminó a la puerta. "_Enseguida regreso" _no fue suficiente. Ella se acercó preocupada, y lo alcanzó antes de que girara la llave.

—Volveré, Sakura. —dijo fastidiado, esperando impacientemente a que ella quitara ese rostro alarmado—.

—Mmh, sí —se disculpó ella con las mejillas arreboladas, lo tenía aferrado por el puño de la camisa—.

—Prepara tu famoso estofado sin sal para el almuerzo… —la animó—

Ella rió quedamente, soltando lentamente el brazo de él. De repente, verlo partir luego de tener un día tan bonito, le había causado un poco de pánico. Se reprochó a sí misma ser tan estúpida, cada vez que volvía Sasuke traía con él toda la fragilidad emocional que Sakura intentaba enterrar y esconder todos los días.

—Si ves a Naruto o a Kakashi, ¿puedes invitarlos a comer ramen esta noche?. Me gustaría que pasaramos un rato todos juntos —su sonrisa se volvió más cálida cuando él asintió—, yo le llamaré a Sai para avisarle también.

—Sakura…

Por unos segundos había vislumbrado en su pequeño y pálido rostro a la chica resquebrajada de la que Kakashi le había hablado el día anterior. Y no le gustó. Su estómago se contrajo de sólo imaginar que así se sentía ella al verlo partir —tan asustada—, y luego sólo pudo imaginar la soledad que ella había mencionado durante desayuno.

Las manos de Sasuke acunaron sin permiso el rostro de la chica, sorprendiéndola, antes de estrecharla en un íntimo abrazo. Dejó sus mejilas, que habían recuperado el color, para aferrarla por la cintura y darle la seguridad que tanto necesitaba; ella respiraba agitada, pero se tranquilizó en pocos segundos.

—Volveré, Sakura… —repitió—.

—Lo sé, lo sé… lo lamento.

Acomodó el rostro entre el hombro y la oreja de él, respirando profundamente su aroma. Podía imaginarse allí para siempre, pero sabía que el contacto terminaría sin duda en el instante siguiente…

Sasuke la soltó, y ella se separó con la vista baja. Ser así tan débil no era nada que la pusiera orgullosa, mucho menos por él y frente a él. Tampoco era ninguna novedad, aunque Sasuke sí parecía sorprendido. ¿Acaso realmente nunca había notado cuánto le dolía verlo partir?

—No prometo esforzarme para hacerle saber a Kakashi sobre la reunión…

Aunque sonó serio, Sakura supo que sólo estaba provocándola para borrar los vestigios de angustia que ella seguramente llevaba aún en el rostro.

—Bien, bien… ve. Yo lo buscaré.

Ambos se despidieron con un simple gesto en los labios, y él se fue de allí mucho más tranquilo.

"—_Tres meses. _

_El silencio se hizo profundo cuando él meditó aquella locura. Su amigo lo estaba desafiando, y claramente eso despertaba algo en su interior… un coraje sin el que quizá nunca se animaría a arriesgarlo todo. Pero de todas formas, se mantenía en su fuero interno un creciente miedo palpitando… ella era todo lo que tenía. Lo único que le quedaba, en realidad. Sintió la frustración de desearla más que nada en el mundo, opacada por el miedo de perderla si la mantenía junto a él. Todos y cada uno de los enemigos que hubiese cosechado en su camino por la oscuridad vinieron a su mente de inmediato, poniéndole los nervios de punta. _

—_¡Esto es ridículo!_

—_Bien, retírate entonces… tomaré esto como un no, y ya sabes como sigue a partir de ahora. _

_El Uchiha no se movió, su cuerpo había adoptado una posición casi salvaje que —si Naruto no lo hubiese conocido tanto— le habría alertado de un posible ataque. _

—_Si no deseas volver a tu antigua casa, te conseguiré un departamento para que uses durante tus estadías en Konoha. _

—_No. —su voz no fue más que un rugido hambriento y desesperado; le había prometido volver y nada ni nadie se lo impediría; ni siquiera el mismísimo Hokage—._

—_¿La amas?_

_Bufó. _

—_Díselo, maldita sea. ¿Crees que no me despierto y me duermo preguntándome si soy y seré capaz de proteger a Hinata siempre? ¿Acaso piensas que realmente no viene a mi mente la idea de que algo como lo que sucedió con mis padres, pueda sucedernos a nosotros? Nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan asustado, porque tengo junto a mí algo tan preciado que temo que con sólo abrazarla ella se desmorone como un sueño de arena… sigo temiéndole a la soledad y el dolor que me atormentó cuando éramos niños. _

_Sasuke calmó su actitud cuando entendió que pasaba por lo mismo que él, aunque la diferencia fundamental residiera en que ese idiota sí tenía las agallas para enfrentarse a todo y todos. Y, no podía mentir, se veía muy feliz con preocupaciones y todo. _

—_Tres meses —aceptó casi gruñendo—._

—_Bien, ¡Debemos festejarlo! ¿Ramen?_

_Chasqueó la lengua mirando hacia otro lado, su antiguo compañero lograba manipularlo casi con maestría… ¿Quién diría que ese idiota se volvería todo un estratega? _

—_Por la noche, ella quiere que nos reunamos todos. _

—_Oh, ya veo… —aún no llegaba el mediodía—Bien, pero podemos ir ahora también. Un tazón de ramen nunca está de más. _

—_No. _

_Aquel hombre no era muy cooperativo. Naruto maldijo, mientras el otro se cruzaba de brazos y esbozaba una ligera mueca de burla… _

—_Se me antoja estofado —explicó encogiéndose de hombros, le tendió la mano en ofrecimiento de su palabra—._

—_Sin engaños, Sasuke. Luego de los tres meses, si no has conseguido decidir lo que quieres hacer… ya sabes —apretó su mano fuertemente—._

—_Sí, lo sé. _

_La dejaría definitivamente. _

—_Otra cosa… —le interceptó Naruto antes de que abandonara la oficina— si te vas de la aldea antes de que se cumpla el plazo, lo tomaré como una respuesta definitiva. _

_Sasuke asintió, y se marchó de allí."_

El camino hacia el departamento de Sakura se volvió más lento de lo habitual, quizás porque daba vueltas sin sentido en direcciones que no significaban ningún atajo; tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Luego de que la guerra terminara, había decidido que tan sólo necesitaría ver el mundo con nuevos ojos para poder regresar y encaminarse a una vida normal. ¡Qué ingenuo era en ése entonces! Los errores no se borran, ni los pecados se perdonan… sólo se sobrellevan de la mejor manera posible. Una existencia bastante triste, para ser sinceros. A donde quiera que iba, arrastraba todo su pasado con él; las espinas aún lo cortaban si se detenía a mirar hacia atrás. ¿Cómo pedirle a Sakura que, tan sólo por amarlo de esa manera tan dulce y desinteresada, se expusiera al manto de oscuridad que regía sobre su cabeza? Lo peor de todo —maldijo—, es que tan sólo tenía que pedírselo… lo sabía. Ella aceptaría con la mayor sonrisa que pudieran formar sus deliciosos labios, y le daría todo. El amor, la compañía, la paz que tanto anhelaba… la familia que ambos desearían tener en el futuro. Se lo entregaría sin condiciones.

A pesar de las vueltas innecesarias, había llegado a su destino. Sakura estaba en la puerta, despidiendo a un Kakashi excesivamente sonriente… suspiró y contuvo las endemoniadas sensaciones que ya —a éstas alturas— lo estaban fastidiando. No podía ser tan débil, y dejarse provocar por ese agitamiento sin sentido en su interior. Sabía que ese hombre —idiota y todo— no intentaba nada malo con ella.

—Eh, Sasuke… justo para la hora de comer.

De todas formas, no le contestó.

—¿Has podido hablar con Naruto, Sasuke-Kun?

Asintió levemente con seriedad.

—Vendrá —fue lo único que dijo, para calmar a los expectantes ojos esmeralda—.

—¡Perfecto! Sai también acepto, y Kakashi… —hizo un mohín y lo miró atentamente—.

—No te lo diré.

—Bien, bien… ¡Como tú quieras!

—Disfruten la comida, nos vemos luego.

Antes de que nadie pudiese agregar una palabra, desapareció de allí con facilidad.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Se adentró al departamento lentamente con Sakura, ella estaba pensativa y en silencio.

—¿Con qué?

La miró fijamente, sus ojos parecían estar a punto de desatar el sharingan y el rinnengan al mismo tiempo.

—No lo sé, no soy adivina. Sólo dijo que si puede, irá.

—Haciéndose de rogar el muy idiota… —su voz fue gutural y sus palabras ininteligibles— ¿Te preocupa?

Ella sonrió tristemente, acomodándose el cabello con movimientos torpes y nerviosos.

—No creo que deba hablar de esto contigo…

—Dímelo.

—¡Sasuke-Kun!

—Dilo de una vez.

—Kakashi se ve diferente. Se nota que acaba de bañarse, y lleva perfume —comentó sorprendida—, su ropa no es de entrenamiento… creo que tiene una cita.

¿Cuánta fuerza de voluntad se necesitaba para controlar —y corregir— sus palabras en esos momentos? Podría comenzar a maldecir y terminar mañana, con suerte. Pero sólo sonrió y le acarició el cabello para despreocuparla.

—Alégrate por él, al menos así no tendré que matarlo…

Ella rió, empezaba a acostumbrarse a esa actitud tan extraña de él que —a pesar de implicar emociones intensas hacia ella— se había vuelto un gesto casi involuntario del Uchiha. No podía confiar en que eso significase nada diferente de todas las pequeñas actitudes que había conocido de Sasuke hasta el momento. Con él, lo único válido sería escucharlo claramente de su boca…

—¿Celos?

—Hambre.

Lo siguió cuando, sin darle más lugar a la charla, la dejó sola en el recibidor y se fue directo a la cocina. El estofado estaba listo, podía ver a contraluz el ligero humo salir de la olla. Buscó la vajilla y colocó todo mientras ella servía dos porciones generosas. Lo miró expectante hasta que por fin escuchó su veredicto:

—No está tan mal.

Por su sonrisa, cualquiera hubiese jurado que fue un gran halago. Esa chica era increíble —se dijo él, mientras la notaba cambiar a un estado de ánimo mucho más agradable — cualquier cosa la ponía feliz, o desataba el llanto, o provocaba su ira. Y entendía que todos quisieran verla sonriente, incluso si para eso era necesario hurdir emboscadas como Naruto hacía con él tan amenudo; no existía nada más hermoso que la sonrisa brillante de Sakura relampagueando sobre sus maravillosos ojos verdes.

—Deja de mirarme así.

—Tus ojos son bonitos.

Silencio, incómodo.

—Nada que no hayas visto antes.

—Sí, he encontrado personas con ese mismo color —nunca con ese brillo, pensó—, tu cabello por cierto…

—Lo sé.

Maldijo a Naruto, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado. Nunca había conquistado, jamás. Dar cumplidos… no, él sólo sabía dar golpes.

—Creo que eres una buena combinación.

Ella rió.

—Fuerte, bonita y pequeña.

—No soy _pe que ña._

Sus labios fruncidos, y la mirada dirigida únicamente a su plato, demostraron en segundos cuánto le picaba ese hecho.

—Bajita.

—¡Sasuke-Kun!

—Lo eres. Admítelo, acéptalo y agradécelo… tiene sus ventajas en batalla.

—Qué sabrás tú, cada vez que te veo has crecido unos cuantos centímetros.

Sí, la diferencia entre ambos se había vuelto evidente. Naruto también le llevaba varios centímetros de distancia a la chica, a pesar de que ahora usaba sandalias con un ligero tacón para disimularlo.

—Da igual.

Se encogió de hombros y terminó su almuerzo con tranquilidad, definitivamente no lo intentaría de nuevo. Adular no era lo suyo, por muy ciertas que fuesen sus palabras… sonaban erróneas y descolocadas cuando salían de su boca. Ella nunca había necesitado de eso, ¿por qué lo haría ahora?

—¿Quieres té?

—No, prefiero sólo dormir un rato…

—¿Con Noir?

Él alzó una ceja.

—Me refiero… a qué si no te molesta. Digo, tal vez quieras o estés más cómodo si él duerme conmigo.

¿Desde cuando ella se preocupaba por los problemas o incomodidades que pudiera ocasionar su gato? Ese era el resultado de un cortejo fallido, a partir de ahora todo sería mucho —e innecesariamente— más embarazoso. Se sintió un estúpido por dejarse atrapar por Naruto para ser parte de aquella estupidez, sólo tenía que decidir si la quería o no con él… y luego decirle. Eso bastaría para ella.

—Déjalo, no me molesta.

—Bien, descansa.

La vio desaparecer con una velocidad que desconocía que tuviese, incluso así, no pasaron desapercibidas las mejillas sonrosadas ni su respiración sonoramente agitada. No quería incomodarla de esa manera; la siguió hasta su habitación, pero para cuando llegó la puerta se cerró casi sobre su nariz.

—Sakura.

Ella no respondió.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —su tono era controlado, amable pero distante; abrió la puerta lentamente. Ella estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, con la vista fija en sus rodillas—.

Asintió con la cabeza vagamente, farfullando un "_sí"_ que no convencería a nadie. De todas formas, tenía una amplia sonrisa sobre sus labios temblorosos. Sus ojos estaban a punto de desbordarse. Sasuke se acuclilló frente a ella, mirándola fijamente con la intensidad de sus nocturnos ojos plenamente preocupados.

—No quería…

—No te disculpes, Sasuke-Kun; es sólo que… —rió suavemente desviando la vista hacia un lado para evitar aquella arolladora mirada— nunca me sentí así. Para ti tal vez sea una idiotez, pero es la primera vez que la persona que amo me dice un cumplido… y eso me hace muy feliz. Siempre quise… vivir ésta clase de situaciones normales. Pero tú estabas lejos, vengándote, luego la guerra y volviste a marchate…

Sasuke entendió, posó su mano sobre la de ella y la apretó levemente.

—Tengo claro que no debo interpretar esto de esa manera, pero… —se avergonzó demasiado— de verdad me hace muy feliz. Cuando te quedaste conmigo en el sillón, anoche, contándome tus anécdotas con tu cabeza sobre mis piernas, y luego te dormiste... no pude evitar pensar que sería realmente hermoso si no fuera tan complicado.

Sasuke asintió, la entendía. Él también lo había pensado cuando cerró los ojos, y no estaba dormido, no lo estuvo hasta que ella —pensando lo contrario— lo acomodó delicadamente y se marchó a su cuarto. Acarició con el pulgar la mano que descansaba bajo el peso de la suya, ella se veía demasiado frágil cuando abría así sus emociones.

—Todo está bien —masculló rotundo—, descansa un poco.

Lo miró unos pocos segundos directamente a los ojos, estaban rendidos y relajados. Profundos como una tormenta de ceniza, que lentamente se asienta luego de la tempestad; allí había ardido fuego antes, y podía asegurarlo sin siquiera haber estado mirándolo.

Cuando la dejó sola sólo se permitió terminar de caer sobre el colchón, estaría lejos de descansar… muy lejos, mientras en su cabeza siguieran empotradas las dudas que él generaba con sus desgarbados intentos de cortesía. Pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo, ya que en la cena —y durante el resto de su convivencia, por cuanto sea que durara esta vez— necesitaría ofrecer una sincera y despreocupada sonrisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Vas a comerte todo eso?

Irónicamente, el plato que había sido servido con mayor abundancia no estaba frente a quién demostraba alta devoción por ese platillo.

—Claro que no.

—Cambiemos.

—No.

Eso era cosa de parejas.

—¡Maldición Sasuke, acabas de decir que no te lo comerás…!

—Naruto-Kun… tranquilo. Puedes compartir el mío también…

Hinata le tocó amablemente el brazo para evitar que siguiera discutiendo, especialmente al notar que el joven Uchiha no parecía tener humor para eso en ese instante; cada pocos momentos él se detenía a mirar a Sakura por largo rato, quien por su lado no quitaba la vista de la salida. Hasta el momento, ni Yamato ni Kakashi habían aparecido por allí.

—¿Le has dado alguna misión a Kakashi? —Sasuke preguntó sin humor, ganándose la atención —por primera vez desde que estaban allí sentados— de su compañera.

—Claro que no, él mismo me dijo que se tomaría unos días libres porque debía ayudar a Sakura con los exámenes…

—Oh, podríamos entrenar todos juntos… nunca hemos reunido a todo el equipo para hacerlo —ofreció Sai—. Sería una buena manera de que ganes confianza antes del examen… leí en un libro que las mujeres que son rechazadas frecuentemente en el amor tienden a tener menor autoconfianza.

La sonrisa de Sai era sincera, pero sus palabras —como siempre— se clavaban en los demás como flechas filosas. Incluso cuando Ino había comenzado a compartir un poco de su tiempo con él para intentar explicarle cómo funcionaban las relaciones sociales… aún le faltaba un largo camino por recorrer. Lo único que había llegado a comprender claramente, es que los hombres se ponen muy violentos cuando intentas "practicar" con su chica. Aún temía que Kiba le tirase otro puñetazo cada vez que se cruzaban en la calle.

Pero para su suerte, en esta ocasión Sakura no le prestaba suficiente atención como para sentirse ofendida por sus palabras; sólo asintió balbuceando que estaba de acuerdo.

—Eres toda una anfitriona, eh. —se burló sin humor, arrastrando las palabras que ella le había dicho antes—.

—¿Eh?

—Tú has sido la de la idea de reunirnos esta noche, pero apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes de qué están hablando todos ellos…

—Pensé que sería divertido.

—Pensaste que vendría.

Ella entristeció. Sí, había imaginado que vería a Kakashi allí y podría disfrutar de todos sus amigos reunidos, pero cuando lo llamó para avisarle de aquella íntima celebración él se presentó en su casa —demasiado arreglado— diciéndole que lo lamentaba, pero que posiblemente no pudiese asistir. En ese momento sintió un enojo infantil, porque él no quiso contarle porqué, ahora simplemente se sentía decepcionada. Y traidora, por preferir que él estuviese allí —viéndola junto a Sasuke— antes que en otro lado, con otra mujer, olvidando la pequeña relación de confianza que tanto habían alimentado en esos meses. Ugh… se había convertido en una mujer egoísta, y lo detestaba.

—Lo siento chicos, sé que fui yo quien insistió… pero no me siento bien.

Naruto la miró preocupado, luego se fijó en Sasuke y encontró una expresión relativamente calma en él.

—No quiero arruinarles la noche, me iré primero.

Cuando se levantó para irse una mano rápidamente tomó su muñeca, "_Espera"_ fue lo único que le escuchó gruñir. Dejó dinero para ambos platos, que quedaron intactos hasta que Naruto —lentamente— fue arrastrándolos hasta él; ramen gratis, la suerte estaba de su lado.

—¿Irás a buscarlo a su casa?

La pregunta de Sasuke llegó cuando ella se encaminó en una dirección muy contraria al departamento, su voz denotaba que la simple idea lo fastidiaba por completo.

—Claro que no, por qué querría ir a interrumpir lo que sea que esté haciendo… ya ha dejado claro que es más importante que el equipo siete.

—¿A dónde vas entonces?

—No lo sé.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia las afueras de la aldea, el lugar más tranquilo que quedaba a esas horas. Unos pocos faroles iluminaban los bancos que custodiaban la salida de Konoha.

—Si te sientes triste, este no es el mejor lugar para mejorar tu ánimo…

Recordó la vez en que le confesó su amor a Sasuke, justo allí. También recordó que aquella fue la primera vez que él la dejó, para irse lejos. Él tenía razón, no era lugar para matar las penas.

—No me siento triste, Sasuke-Kun. Me siento enferma… de mí misma —él no contestó, sólo la acompañó en silencio sentándose a su lado cuando ella se acomodó en una banca—. Hace mucho tiempo me dijiste que era molesta, una malcriada porque lo tenía todo y seguía quejándome; y a pesar de que tenías razón… que tú, que eras el chico que tanto me gustaba, me dijese eso fue muy doloroso. Entonces decidí que no quería ser esa clase de persona, al contrario, quería ser la clase de chica de la que Sasuke-Kun estuviese orgulloso. Traté de estudiar más, entrenar más e incluso intenté ser buena con Naruto. Fui más amable y agradecida con mis padres. Pero nunca era suficiente… tú sencillamente no te interesabas por mí.

Quiso decirle que eso no era cierto, que en aquel entonces —incluso con la venganza ocupando su mente— siempre había estado pendiente de que nunca le sucediese nada malo a ella. Sin embargo Sakura continuó antes de que él tuviese chance de hablar.

—Empezaste a alejarte cada día más, y me di cuenta de que no era suficientemente fuerte para retenerte… lo único inquebrantable que había en mí eran mis sentimientos. Fue eso lo que te ofrecí aquella noche, pensando que quizá eso podría hacerte cambiar de opinión —rió desganadamente— e igual te marchaste. Así que lloré como una niña tonta y malcriada y dejé que Naruto cargara con todo el peso.

Ella estaba abriendo sus emociones de una manera que Sasuke, incluso luego de escuchar varias confesiones de su parte, no había presenciado jamás. Sintió como si dicha sinceridad lo hubiese inmovilizado, dejándolo sin palabras, y sólo pudo seguir escuchándola asombrado.

—Tardé algún tiempo en darme cuenta de que estaba equivocada, pero luego de empezar a entrenar con Tsunade entendí que una persona debe ser fuerte por sí misma antes que por los demás. Era absurdo pensar que tenía que fortalecerme para ser digna de ti, sólo tenía que encontrarme a mí misma y proponerme mis propias metas. Sentirme orgullosa de ser quien soy… —lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y expresión asustada— pero siento que ahora soy de nuevo esa chica frágil y malcriada que era en un principio.

Cuando vio aquellas lágrimas con brillos verdosos reflejándose bajo la luz tenue luz sobre sus cabezas no pudo hacer más que empujar el rostro de ella hacia su hombro, para evitar mirarla con tanta preocupación como sentía; le acarició el cabello mientras esperaba a que se calmara su sollozo.

—Tú ya no eres una molestia.

Ella prorrumpió en llanto con más fuerza.

—Sí lo soy. Todos se preocupan todo el tiempo por mi culpa, soy débil y cuando te vas me desarmo sin importarme que los demás se corten con mis pedazos esparcidos; dejé que Kakashi cargara con todas mis penas en éstos últimos meses, y cuando apareciste le di la espalda a sus sentimientos, ahora incluso me siento molesta porque él comparte su tiempo con alguien más… ¿En qué clase de persona me he convertido, Sasuke-Kun?

La separó lo suficiente para mirar sus ojos acuosos, tenía una expresión seria —casi enfadada— a diferencia de la chica que respiraba con largos suspiros llenos de angustia.

—En una médica que se entrega sin descanso a sus tareas en el hospital, para poder aliviar los dolores de las personas; una chica dulce que a pesar de que desearía tener su propia boda, le teje a una amiga un velo a mano; una ninja fuerte que entrena día a día para poder superar sus propias expectativas.

Sakura por unos instantes se preguntó si estaba intentando animarla, o la estaba regañando. No importó, Sasuke la había tomado firmemente por los hombros y con la escasa distancia que los separaba cada palabra se filtraba como neblina hasta sus huesos. Levantó un poco la vista y encontró en él una mirada un poco más blanda.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Cerró los ojos, de pronto había dejado de sentir esa enorme angustia y las lágrimas ya no rodaban por su mejilla, pudo sentir la calidez del aliento de Sasuke chocar contra su labio inferior; él sólo asentó su frente contra la de ella y se quedó así, pero ella sonrió. Ambos lo hicieron. El uno para el otro significaba la paz que tanto buscaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>:

**.** Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, les agradezco muchísimo el apoyo que le dan a la historia. Sigo profundizando en los sentimientos, esta vez —si bien les mostré un rinconcito de Sasuke— intenté volver a enfocarme en Sakura luego de un par de capítulos destacando los celos y disputas entre Kakashi y Sasuke. A pesar de que el fanfic se llama Shadows's Wanderer ("viajero, errante, nómade" de las sombras... como más les guste) se trata de Sakura principalmente, por eso cuando él viaja la historia sigue con ella.

**. **Ya descubrimos los planes de Naruto, que a pesar de todo, saca a relucir su autoridad de vez en cuando... ;)

**.** Odio hacer promesas, pero les cuento que estoy pensando en hacer algunos drabbles para que puedan ver un poco la historia de Kakashi y porqué se siente tan confundido cuando está con Sakura, y quizás también darles un vistazo de lo que comienza a suceder en la vida de él ahora que —al tener a Sasuke en la aldea— se ve obligado notar lo enamorada que sigue estando ella del Uchiha. No lo prometo, pero si encuentro las palabras y las consigo poner juntas... los subo. :D

**. **No tengo fechas de actualización fijas, como verán a veces tardo más y otras menos, pero les aviso que voy a terminar el fanfic... no se preocupen por eso. (lo noto en sus comentarios, estamos todos muy precavidos de comenzar a leer un fanfic largo sin saber si después nos quedamos con el final a la vuelta de la esquina... a mi también me pasa. Muchos de mis fanfics favoritos tienen finales sólo en mi mente :C )

**. **Hasta el momento respondí todos los comentarios con MP, aquí la respuesta a los que no tienen cuenta FF:

**UH25** _¡Gracias! Me alegra contar con tu apoyo, y por supuesto estoy muy feliz de que te guste. Yo también amo ver a Sasuke celoso, está entre mis temas preferidos para escribir, estoy segura de que a pesar de saber cuánto ella lo ama... igualmente sería muy protector con Sakura (y ahora también con Sarada); besos._

**Abril** _¡Y a mi me da mucho gusto que lo sigas leyendo! Seguiré hasta el final, con epílogo y todo. ;) Después de todo, no hay nada que me haga tan feliz como escribir SS; besos. _

**Melody'nHarmony** _¡Estoy muy feliz de que te guste! La verdad es que Sasuke es una persona difícil, y no es para menos con todo por lo que ha pasado, pero todos sabemos que él no es más que un chico normal en el fondo... lo hemos visto al final del manga. Tiene miedo, sonrié, ama, protege, se preocupa... en fin, es un personaje hermoso. Espero que te guste el capítulo, besos. _**  
><strong>

**didi-chan** _¡Te deseo la mejor suerte en tus exámenes! espero de corazón que apruebes todos ellos. ¡Muchas gracias por leer la historia, me alegra que te guste! Besos. _

**Caami** _(anotando recomendación de beso salvaje)... ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Gracias por leerlo. Besos._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer.<em>

_Tu opinión llenaría mi día de alegría. ;)_


End file.
